The War of the Condemned
by batbogies
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort won? Very AU. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything at all related to Harry Potter. Don't sue me.

**Author's Note: **This is the first long fic, I've attempted and I've worked hard on it. I'd love constructive critcism and reviews! A huge thanks to my beta Molly

EDIT: This chapter has been edited to fit with HBP but has no spoilers.

* * *

  
The War of the condemned-Prologue

It felt as if the world had collapsed. Harry Potter had fallen. He lay there as cold as ice, as still as stone. Seconds stretched into eternity, breath caught in chests, and all hope was destroyed. Then everything happened all at once. Shrieks, screams, and cries filled the air. Curses flew out of wands, hitting unsuspecting, and grieving victims. Evil began to take over. It didn't take long. Anyone who resisted was killed. Muggles became slaves, Muggleborns were unable to get a job, and even Halfbloods could hardly make a living. Purebloods ruled, and purebloods were admired and feared.

After the death of Harry Potter it is said that all of those remaining loyal to him were killed. It is said that good was squished out like a bug, and Voldemort triumphed, but that isn't true. There is another story, an untold story, of those who survived. In back alleys and abandoned apartments, a full year after the death of Dumbeldore, there were still some that were loyal to good. There were still some that were loyal to Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix.

There was Ronald Weasley, strong and brave; his old grinning expression, hardened by the sight of too much death. He resided in a small apartment in London with his sister Ginny. Ginny and Ron clung together for dear life. Neither had anyone else in the world, and nothing to live for, yet they got by together. Ginny's eyes were empty of the previous life and joy that had filled them during their time at Hogwarts, when she was still a child. Ron worried. She'd been hit harder then the rest of them by the loss of Harry, and was forced to act like an adult at such a young age, something she didn't deserve. She tried to be cheerful sometimes, but she had good days and bad days, like a common Muggle. Ron was forced work at the Ministry, but people liked him and believed him. They trusted him, and therefore weren't afraid of the government, of Voldemort. He hated his job. The people should be afraid, there was nothing to like, and yet he had to do it. He had to do it to keep Ginny and himself alive, what else could he do? He'd seen enough to know they'd be killed if he refused, and he couldn't let that happen. Even when Ginny screamed at him to just let her die, even when he wanted to just die, he couldn't let that happen. They were the Weasleys and they'd remain strong, in remembrance of everyone, who'd died, all those people, all those good, good people.

There was Hermione Granger, 'the brightest witch of her age,' people had once said. She'd been captured by the Ministry, and tortured for secrets, for work, for weapons. Once Harry had died, she had made weapons for the dark side. What was the point? She had thought their only hope of winning was gone. She didn't know about the others. Red hair flashed through her mind, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind, with all her good memories of the past. He had to be dead, she thought, everyone else was. She didn't have a TV, so never saw him speaking grimly about how Voldemort was right, Purebloods were perfect, and the world was just fine as it was, Harry would have liked it this way. She was forced to make weapons by day, and raped by night. It was a terrible existence, sometimes she wanted to just die. She was kept alive by memories. She became pregnant soon after that, with no idea of whose baby it was. They had no use for her anymore, and threw her out into the streets. She wondered why they didn't simply kill her. They said it wasn't worth it; she'd die on the streets anyway. They were almost right, she nearly died. When she'd nearly lost all hope she stumbled across a hidden door in a small back alley. She figured someone had put an Concealment Charm on it ages ago and forgot about it, because inside was a small apartment, completely abandoned. There was no furniture, but it was a place to get in out of the cold. Hermione Granger survived but just barely. The smartest witch of her age was reduced to doing whatever she could to get by. She was forced to resort to prostitution and what her parents used to call "ungodly pursuits" just to get feed her beautiful little baby. She named the baby Hope. She had someone to live for again.

There was Severus Snape. There was Draco Malfoy. Voldemort had never discovered they were spies for the Order. They were partners now, the top Death Eaters. They lived in a small mansion, memories of good, hidden away. Draco brought home a different girl each night, trying to erase the numbness in his heart. Severus simply sat, day after day, in gloom, staring at the symbol on his arm, remembering. Most of the time, however, they were away from the mansion, they were sent to kill anyone who resisted. Yet, they still were fighting. Severus stirred up Draught of the Living Dead. When they were lucky, Voldemort would throw the body away and they'd find it, hiding the person so they'd never be seen again. When they weren't yet another innocent person would be dead, buried alive, or tortured

There was Remus Lupin, last of the Marauders, he'd lived on way past his time, or so he thought. Siruis was dead. James was dead. Even Peter was dead. He ran off into the woods and lived there, in a hermit existence, mourning the death of his world. He stayed an animal as long as he could, preferring the life of a werewolf to the nonsensical existence of a human, who'd lived too long in the world. When he transformed he couldn't control his actions and didn't know what he was doing. He was an animal without the human powers to think, to feel, or to cry.

There was Susan Bones. A Hufflepuff all the way, she was incredibly loyal to good, more than anyone had imagined. She'd been a Healer for the side of good, seen too many deaths and too much pain. She'd been captured and tortured, raped and freed. Once Harry Potter died, they had no reason to kill her, as long as she stayed out of trouble and was a good upstanding Purebloood citzen. Her aunt worked in the Ministry after all and she was only a Hufflepuff. So she did as they requested. She hadn't given up, but wasn't stupid enough to keep fighting. She married a Ministry official, whom she didn't love. He was evil, but she tolerated him with the patience of a Hufflepuff. She had two children and she loved them more than anything. She stayed at home watching them, pretending to be an upstanding Pureblood, waiting.

There was Zacharias Smith. Also a loyal Hufflepuff, but arrogant and sarcastic. He was a half blood and therefore had been an ambassador when the Order had finally been forced to involve Muggles in their fight. It hadn't worked, nobody had believed him. Why would Muggles believe a few kids who said that wizards existed? They were all slaves now, it was too bad really. He'd had some Muggle friends at one time. But it was over, it was all over. Potter and Dumbledore were long dead. Wealsey was some kind of traitor. After Potter died he'd run away, it was for his own good. He was a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron, a driver of the Knight Bus by night. No point, in doing anything, but moving on, he'd made friends, he'd get by. He sometimes wondered about that Bones girl.

There were Fred and George Weasley. They still sold their joke products to a world that needed them more than every before. However the two were no longer carefree, joking, happy teenagers. They were somber adults, hardly ever laughing. They'd seen too much death to still harbor the notion that making people laugh was all that counted. Their family had been killed. Arthur, Molly, Bill, and Charlie all gone. Percy didn't count anymore, he hadn't been a part of their family since seventh year. He was the one that had killed them all. They saw Ron on TV. (The TV was the one thing Voldemort had taken from Muggles before enslaving them.) They didn't know where he was, and anyway he was a traitor too, talking about Voldemort as if he was good. They didn't know where Ginny was, but she had to be dead, she'd loved Harry too much. The twins tried to cover their pain with riches and loveless sex, living an ideal life in utter despair.

There was Luna Lovegood. She was a seer, everyone knew this now. She was kept in the Ministry, and they waited for her to make prophecies day after day. She'd tried to keep herself from making prophecies because she knew each time she did, she revealed information, and someone would be killed. She hated it. Hated seeing all that death and destruction, hated being responsible for deaths. Lately however, she'd been seeing hope. A small ray of hope to be sure, but hope. She smiled at what she saw and was quickly interrogated by an official. She didn't say anything but wondered whether she could help with what she saw and make it come true.

There were others who were still alive, but they weren't in London, weren't involved. Lavender Brown still owned a clothes shop up in Kent, the one that she and Parvarti had started ages ago. She cried over the newspaper article with a picture of her and Parvarti in front of their store. Lee Jordan commentated Quidditch games at Hogwarts. If he was partial to Gryffidors he was Crucioed. Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein studied magical creatures. They were forced to kill any species that were dangerous or too close to humans. Ernie Macmillan ran a restaurant up in Ireland. He led a Pureblood exsistence, pretending not to care. Countless more had been killed, from Neville Longbottom to Katie Bell to Pomona Sprout to a small Muggle named Lily Smith. Still others had betrayed them, Percy Weasley, Irma Pince, there were countless who had been disloyal to others to keep themselves alive.

But this is not the story of Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, or Irma Pince although they may play a role. This is the story of Ronald, Ginevra, Frederick, and George Weasley, of Hermione Granger, and of Luna Lovegood. This is the story of Zacahrais Smith, Remus Lupin, Susan Bones, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. This is the story of happiness and grief, of admiration and anger, of hope and despair. This is the story of what came to be called "The War of the Condemned."

* * *

** Review and you get a cookie:) Truly though, please do review, whether you liked it or hated it or couldn't care less. It will make my day!**

* * *


	2. The Weasleys

**Author's Note: ** Alright here goes Chapter 1. Nothing belongs to me, don't sue me. A huge thank you to Katy and Molly my betas, you guys have been great! Now without further ado…

* * *

Chapter 1-The Weasleys

A tall, red haired man walked quickly down the busy streets of London. People who didn't know him greeted him with smiles, questioning him about the government, questions he answered as well as he could in order to make them happy, in other words with blatant lies. People he did know simply glared at him and walked past. He hated it. As he approached an old apartment building that seemed to be nearly collapsing he fished around in his pocket for a silver key and upon finding it, gracefully slid it into the keyhole and slid open the glass door. He walked down a long hallway and up nine flights up stairs to a red door with the paint peeling off it. A large number 912 graced the doorway. He opened the door and was greeted by a petite red haired lady curled up catlike in an old red plush chair.

"Hey Ron!" she said amicably, "I've ordered pizza and there's a salad on the table, not that you'd care about that half of the meal." She paused gesturing over towards a small kitchen with only a stove and a fridge on a black and white tiled floor, "Anyway, I've had an idea."

"What Gin?" Ron sighed grabbing some salad with his hands and shoving it into his mouth.

"Ewww, that's disgusting Ron. Use a fork, will you?" complained Ginny, "_Anyway _I've decided we should go visit Fred and George."

"Right." Said Ron, "and why are we doing this? C'mon Gin we haven't seen them since the Order split up, they obviously don't want to see us, they're probably filthy rich from their bloody shop, you don't see them helping us. And plus there was…" he broke off, "you know…"

"Yeah, Ron. I know." Ginny looked for a second like she was going to cry and then stopped abruptly, "But they probably don't even know we're alive and…"

"They know I'm alive." He paused and muttered something about the 'stupid, bloody' Ministry.

"C'mon Ron, how many times to I have to tell you, we'd manage without that stupid Ministry job."

"And how many times do I have to tell you, if I quit they'd kill me and you."

"You don't know that, and I doubt it, people love you to much, all the people who used to love Dumbledore."

"Don't even try Gin, I know they all bloody hate me, it's not fun to be hated."

"Ok that just sounded funny."

"Bugger off, Gin!"

"Alright Ron, I don't bloody care that they might hate you cause of your Ministry work, or that they had some sympathy for Percy when you didn't, or that they probably don't even know I'm alive. We're going to have to live in this world, Tom's world", Ron cringed, he couldn't stand it when Ginny called Voldemort Tom, but she still slipped sometimes, "for a long time, we need to at least have family to get by. We're going and we're going tomorrow morning, nine A.M. sharp."

"Whatever." The doorbell rang and Ron stomped off to get the pizza. _'At least she's not depressed today.'_ The brotherly half of his brain said. '_Yeah, but does she have to be so bloody like mum when she's not.' _Said the other, _'She's so gungho about everything."_

"Right, so how much is it?"

* * *

The next morning it didn't just rain; it poured.

"Great omen," muttered Ron.

"Come _on_!" said Ginny. Ginny's hair was dyed blonde, Ron's brown. Ministry visits were one thing, but other than that they could never be too careful. She practically dragged him up the abandoned streets until they reached the busy streets around Diagon Alley. There was quite a long line at the entrance. An old lady up front seemed to have forgotten the combination.

"Move it!" muttered Ginny.

"You really want to see them, don't you?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah," said Ginny simply, "I miss them."

They finally reached the front of the line and tapped on the bricks quickly. They walked up the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley till they reached a shop with three huge W's sitting smugly on the rooftop.  
Suddenly there was a call of, "Ginny!"

A tall brown haired boy looked back at Ron as he turned in the direction of the voice. "Darn, it's Josh. Works at the Leaky Cauldron. Bloke fancies me." She looked at Ron's face and laughed, "Don't worry Ron, it's quite annoying really, but I'd best go say hello, don't want to make him feel bad. I'll only be a moment, you go ahead."

"You expect me to go in there by…" Ron paused openmouthed, "myself? As in me, alone, with them?"

"C'mon Ron, are you a Gryffindor or not? They're your brothers!"

"Yeah they're my brothers, yours too and they're not likely to kill me if you're there." He paused for a second pretending to think, "They might anyway though."

"C'mon Ron, they might not even have seen the ads. And I'm sure they've gotten over the Percy thing, it's been ages."

Josh was rapidly getting closer.

"Fine, Ron, be a scaredy cat, just hold on a moment." She strode over to Josh. She smiled at the man in a strained way, gestured over at Ron, and returned. "There you go, happy? Now _c'mon!"_

"Alright, alright."

They walked slowly into the shop. Rows and rows of colorful products lined the walls. The carpet was what Ginny called, 'a horrid combination of colors' and the walls were plastered with pictures of famous people with Fred and George in the midst of being transformed by one of their joke products. Ron and Ginny wound their way through the aisles until they finally reached the front desk. There stood a blond, ('rather well endowed' thought Ron) wearing a pink apron with the shop's logo.

"They did always go for blondes," whispered Ginny as they walked up to the counter.

"How can I help you two?" she said, in what Ginny thought was sickeningly sweet voice.

"We're here to see Fred and George," said Ron.

"Oh are you the people from Witch Weekly?" they shook their heads, "No? We'll do you have an appointment?"

"We're they're…"Ginny paused, she'd been about to say siblings but she really couldn't otherwise what was the point of her blonde hair. She sighed, "cousins."

"Awww how nice." Said the girl, "Not a couple then, what a pity, you'd make such a cute one. Wait a moment." She headed towards the back of the shop.

Ginny scowled and edged away from Ron.

"Hey am I that bad?" said Ron, pretending to look hurt.

"Yes!" said Ginny firmly.

Suddenly they heard voices coming up the hall,

"Cousins? You think it's the Berkeleys George?"

"Nah probably the Woodsons, bloody annoying blokes."

"Doubt they're even related to us really, money is tiring sometimes"

"Funny that's what mum always used to say."

There was silence and Ron and Ginny glanced at eachother. Then the twins came into view looking just as had when Ron and Ginny had seen them last. Well they were a bit older and looked a bit more tired, stressed, and sad. Other than that however they looked like the same old Weasley twins they'd always known. Ginny beamed.

"Who are you?" asked Fred curiously.

"You are'nt some spies of the Woodsons are you? Because as we keep telling them, we can't give them money and frankly we doubt their related to us." said George with a small grin.

Ginny giggled. The twins faces suddenly were filled with an expression halfway between horrified and ecstatic.

"It…it…can't be." said George, openmouthed.

"Ginny?" muttered Fred, without another word he hugged her tightly.

"Ron." said George glaring at him slightly. The twins then switched spots George hugging Ginny, and Fred glaring at Ron. 'See, they hate me?' Ron mouthed to Ginny. 'No they don't!' mouthed Ginny. 'Do too!' mouthed Ron. 'Do not!' mouthed Ginny. This continued until George broke away from Ginny.

"So…why are you…what…where've you been? Well we know where Ron's been obviously." Anger dripped in his voice.

"Why don't I go show you the back Gin?" said Fred sensing an argument.

"Even though that was way obvious, I am curious" said Ginny with a small laugh, "Lead on, Fred…" as she walked past George she muttered, "Don't be too hard on him ok?"

When the other two were out of earshot George began. "So Ron, Voldemort's wonderful, huh? Going on about how purebloods are wonderful, and Harry would've liked the world this way. You're nearly worse than Percy."

"Yeah, like you'd do anything about it if I was. Wouldn't even kill Percy after he'd killed our whole bloody family."

"C'mon Ron, I can't believe you're on that again it seems like ages ago, he would've had a worse time in Azkaban if we won, and at that point if you remember, we were sure we would and besides we just couldn't, he was family after all. We wouldn've meant it. And you didn't either as it turned out."

"Whatever, this isn't about Percy!"

"Obviously."

"I can explain the ads."

"Can you? Unless they were pointing a wand at you while you said the words, I doubt you can."

"I…George! Just hear me out, ok? The war was over. The war was over, done with. Harry was dead, dead as a doorknob, pardon the stupid Muggle expression- really dad once told me what a doorknob was and it really doesn't…" George glared at him, "Right so Harry was dead, Hermione…well Hermione never did come back, they captured her ages ago, I mean we might never know for sure, but I'm sure…I'm sure…"

George looked on a bit sympathetically, "You don't have to say it Ron, go on."

"Right, well it was just me and Ginny. We were in hiding, we didn't have you guys, or Lupin or Mum or anybody. And the Ministry found us, I thought they'd kill us but they made us an offer. If I did their stupid ads they'd pay for an apartment, for Gin and me, it's not anything good mind you, but still we had a place to live, and the salary was enough to get us by. At first I thought they'd kill us if I didn't do it. But now, well I doubt they would. But I did it for Ginny, George. She gets depressed sometimes, you know how…close she was to Harry, and her eyes were empty and I couldn't stand it and I had to save her because…I had no one else left to live for." Ron wasn't looking at George, emotional.

George looked at Ron for a long time, "I reckon, I reckon, it was all right then Ronnekins." Ron grinned, despite himself.

At that moment Fred and Ginny walked in.

"He's alright Fred." said George with a grin putting his arm around Ron.

"Well done Ron, you've got the Weasley Twins Code of Alright." said Fred putting an arm around Ron as well.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ginny beaming at them.

"Well there's only one way to celebrate the Code of Alright." Said George grinning.

"And what is that?" asked Ginny.

"Well partying of course." Said Fred, "George and I know all the good spots around here."

"The club over on Briar Ave. has some hot chicks Ron, you should see them, there's this tall blonde comes in all the time, gorgeous, so one day Fred and I…"

"Spare me…" muttered Ginny, as the twins walked out Ron and Ginny trotting rather confusedly behind.

* * *

**Please review! It really does brighten up my day! Like I said in the prologue, whether you hated it, loved it, or couldn't care less, just pop in and review, it will inspire me to write more! **


	3. Hermione Granger

Chapter 2- Hermione Granger

* * *

**Warning:**_ The following chapter contains a major Half Blood Prince spoiler_.

* * *

  


A young woman slipped out of a door in a back alley of London. She had thick bushy hair which was blonde but looked as if it had been dyed, brown streaks swam through it. She was dressed scantily in a belly shirt and mini skirt and a belly ring graced her stomach. If you knew it was there you would also see her wearing a small golden chain. On it hung a golden locket bearing the name Hermione Granger- Hogwarts, Class of 1998. No one noticed it, unless they knew it was there, it was charmed to make sure of that. And no one noticed the woman, as they went about their daily business. Without even receiving a glance, she pulled on a long coat and headed towards Diagon Alley.

The woman navigated through crowds like a pro, and quickly reached the queue to enter Diagon Alley. She tapped her foot impatiently, glaring at the small children in front of the line who couldn't remember the combination. Finally she reached the head of the line, and tapped the bricks into Diagon Alley.

The woman walked briskly up the street until she reached a rather shady looking pub. It was called Lola's and the name was written in pink neon above the door. The woman walked behind the pub fished out a key and emerged into a tiny back room. Boxes filled most of the wood floor and the cream colored walls. There were mirrors pasted anywhere that wasn't covered by a box. Several other women were already there, applying makeup or dancing in front of mirrors.

"Hey Mia!" several called as the woman walked in. She flinched at the name, but waved and hugged several of the girls greeting them by name- Raquel, Jasmine, Amy, and Gwen. She then pulled some eyeshadow out of her bag and began applying it.

"So…" said the girl named Raquel, "There's supposed to be a huge crowd tonight something, about free drinks, we should get some business."

"We'd better…" the girl they'd called Mia muttered, "I left Harry at home with a sitter you know how much that costs?"

"Tell me about it girl!" said Amy, busily applying lipstick, "Even the teens want way too much these days, big ideas and all, it's bloody ridiculous."

"I've left Lils with my mother, can't you guys do that, I mean she's bloody annoying about it and all, but it saves so much money on my part." Said Jasmine, fixing her hair.

The two other girls shook their heads, glancing at eachother.

"No one to leave him with" said Mia simply, and Amy nodded in agreement. Tension filled the air.

"Well…" said Gwen pasting on a smile, "Ready to go out girls?"

"Yeah. Good luck ya'll." said Raquel with a grimace.

The girls walked out into the pub and began dancing. Several danced on tables, others in cages, winking and flirting with the male patrons. They got a small amount of money from the pub owner for dancing here, it attracted male patrons, but most of their money was earned from tips, as well as prostitution, but they didn't talk about that.

The girl called Mia did the same. She looked like a pro at this, quickly receiving money and flirting from the males in the pub. Long into the night she danced. If you'd talked to her you'd relieve she was annoyed and bored with the patrons, but she didn't show it, as she collected money. This was a shady profession, but not a bit of shame clouded her face.

"Oy, Mia!" shouted a voice, and she found herself looking into the faces of none other than Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey guys!" she said happily, "How are my favorite Weasleys today?"

Fred and George's faces were serious, "We need to talk to you," George whispered. "And we might not be your favorite Weasleys pretty soon…" muttered Fred, but under his breath so Mia couldn't hear.

"Hold on, I'll take my break!" said the woman, looking concerned, she yelled something to the chubby lady behind the counter and pulled Fred and George into the back room.

"What's going on?" asked the girl called Mia, expecting to hear some of the juvenile trials and tribulations that the twins tended to bring to her.

"Well…Hermione…we can call you that now right?" George asked, looking worried.

"Yes, George, you know that, it is my name after all." The girl called Mia, henceforth known as Hermione responded.

"Well…Hermione…" said Fred.

"Yes, you've said that already…" said Hermione, starting to get a little concerned, "What Fred? Is something wrong? What's going on?"

"Guess who showed up at our shop today?"

"I don't know, Fred! Those cousins of yours again?"

"No…"

"C'mon Fred, we've got to tell her…"

"Couldn't she just guess?"

George sighed and glared at his brother before saying, "Hermione, Ron and Ginny showed up at our shop today."

"Stop joking George, I can't believe you'd even joke about that, as they're dead, but whatever, I don't have the time, what really happened?"

Fred and George glanced at eachother.

"It's funny she never saw the ads really…"

"I mean obviously it was right of us not to tell her…"

"Only would have hurt her more…"

"But what are we supposed to do now?"

"We've _got _to tell her Fred!"

"What are you guys talking about?" stormed Hermione, "Frederick and George Weasley tell me right now!"

George sighed, 'Why do I have to be the serious twin?' he thought to himself and then turned to Hermione. "They aren't dead. We knew Ron wasn't dead. He's been on theses 'ads' for Voldemort saying how good Voldemort is, and all this rubbish about purebloods and Harry. It's a wonder you didn't see them, I know you don't have a TV but still…anyway we didn't tell you because we thought it would just hurt you more, I mean, it was better that he was dead than a bloody traitor. Anyway he comes today with Ginny, we didn't know Ginny was alive either, before you ask. Apparently she's very depressed and Ron thought you were dead, and we were dead."

"And we were all just have a party down in the land of the dead." Said Fred with a grin.

"Shut up Fred, it's not funny, so anyway he only had Ginny to live for, and didn't want them to kill her, or anything, so he did the ads or whatever, it was all very touching the way he put it. Anyway he still thinks you're dead but we've told him we've got to introduce him to this gorgeous blonde at the pub and…"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Hermione, who had been going between looking disbelieving, sad, and angry as George talked, now settled on angry, "You knew he was alive, you knew, when I cried about him and Harry being dead to the two of you and yet you didn't…and Ginny too, and you expect me to bloody MEET HIM, like this? I look like a freak, I am a freak, I mean, look what I've become and oh my god, he'll be so disappointed in me…I'm not the Hermione he remembers…" and sad took over Hermione's emotions as she broke down crying muttering 'oh my god' several times under her breath.

"C'mon Hermione, don't cry." Said George, looking guilty.

"Shut up George, you're not helping!" said Fred, "Hermione, did you listen to anything George said? Ron is much more disgraceful then you, with his stupid traitorous ads, I mean good intentions or not, he still did them, and not because they were pointing a wand in his face. You should be the one disappointed in him! I mean, you've been doing great, Hermione, really. And you are still the Hermione he remembers, or else you wouldn't keep rejecting our job offers cause you're afraid we'll get in trouble with the law, c'mon Hermione, go meet the boy!"

"But what about Hope?"

George put a tentative arm around Hermione, "C'mon Hermione, he'll understand. Now let us introduce you."

Hermione took a deep breath and slowly nodded. Fred and George each put an arm around her and gently guided her out into the pub.

"Now look irresistible." said Fred with a wink.

"Shut up!" said Hermione laughing nervously.

The twins walked off and Hermione didn't know what to think. So much had been thrown at her in just a minute. Ron Weasley alive? That was…not even comprehendible. Ginny too. She'd cried over him, both of them, so much. Now here he, they, she meant they really she did, here they were. Who was she kidding, she meant he. She cared about Ginny obviously, but she loved Ron, at least she thought she did. She had. Ronald Weasley, the name brought to mind so many memories. From the first day on the train, meeting him, to the troll encounter, and later the Department of Ministries fight. Then she remembered the day before the last battle. They'd all been sitting there, nervous, knowing what was about to come. They'd been so confident in Harry. Not so confident however, in themselves. Ron had come up to her and told her he loved her. They'd never dated, never even kissed. She'd responded she loved him too, and they'd kissed. Then they'd talked all night long, about everything imaginable. They'd had no idea the world was about to come crashing down around them. But it did. Hermione was captured, and she'd assumed Ron had died. Fred and George had said he had, well they'd never said it outright, but she'd assumed they'd have told her, if he hadn't. Not that she didn't understand their reasons.

"Right here Ron, Mia, Mia, Ron." A voice jolted her out of her thoughts. There was Ron Weasley in the flesh. He looked a bit sadder then the last time she'd seen him, but his face was the same. His hair was brown, but she understood that. Dangerous world, this was. Which was why she was currently blonde. The twins walked away.

Ron was staring at her, his face white. He didn't say anything.

"Hi Ron…" she said softly, looking down.

"Her-her-mione?" he said openmouthed, "But you're…you're dead?"

"Surprise, I'm not. And you're not, didn't know till just five minutes ago, it's daunting really, I mean Jared Owens, he wrote the "Book of Wizarding Physcology" would say…"

"Same old Hermione…" Ron cut her off with a grin and enveloped her in a hug.

She had the sudden urge to run away, "Don't…" she said pushing him away.

"Wha…"

"You don't want to hug me, I'm not your 'same old' Hermione, I mean look at me, look what I'm doing here…I'm not…you don't want to…" her voice broke down.

Ron attempted to hug her again, and succeeded this time, "C'mon Hermione, everyone's had to do things they don't want to now that….you know. I mean I'll admit I never expected to see you here, but it's ok, really."

"No it's not, maybe if I explain…"

"Ok then, explain, but only if you let me explain why I did the ads, I'm sure you think I'm some kind of traitor."

She waved him off"Never saw them, don't have a TV, the twins seem to think they were protecting me, in some weird way, by telling me you were dead. Never knew."

"I wanna tell you anyway…" Ron insisted.

"Fine but me first and let's go to the backroom." She led him there, and they sat down on two boxes labeled, 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, no wonder the twins always came here. "I can't believe you're alive, it's just like all this time, I thought, and then…" she was at a loss for words.

"I know what you mean." said Ron, "You don't have to say it."

"Well anyway…" said Hermione "I was captured, obviously you know that. They made me make weapons." She said this all very matter of factly as if it was an everyday occurrence. "Then…" she seemed to loose her nerve here and closed her eyes for a second before continuing, "they raped me and I got pregnant…"

It took Ron a moment to take this in and then he burst out, "What? The bastards! I'll kill them! Who did that to you, Hermione?"

Hermione nearly laughed at Ron's sudden and loud reaction, but it was too serious a topic to laugh about. "Nott, Zabini, mostly, I think I once saw your brother, Malfoy Senior once, I think that's it."

"Whadda you mean you THINK? Bloody hell Hermione, the stupid bastards! I'll kill…"

"Ron, calm down, I'm alright, really alright now, bad things happened to everyone, don't get yourself killed on my account."

Ron was lost in though, "So you've got a…baby?" he looked quite tentative.

"Yes, I had the baby, I named her Hope, Hope Harry Granger."

"Not Ron?" Ron pretended to look hurt.

Hermione laughed, "Nope, sorry. Harry'd just died, I still thought you were alive."

"So that's it then? You work here to get food for the baby, where is she?"

"No it's not it, I can't get a job anywhere else cause I'm Muggleborn and believe me I've tried. I have to leave her with some teenage pureblood babysitter everynight, which isn't cheap and come here. I wouldn't do it if I had any other way to feed Hope."

"Right, now me."

"No not you. What do you think? Do you understand? We've just undergone a traumatic experience we need to sort out things in our heads."

"The bloody book again?"

"Of course."

"I think it's fine, the war has forced us all to do things we wouldn't under normal circumstances, and I know you wouldn't be here if you could help it. I hafta admit I hate seeing you like this, you're the brightest witch I know, you shouldn't have to resort to…" he looked around, "bloody prostitution to feed your baby…" the emotion left his voice, "Can I go now?"

Hermione was lost in thought, "What? Oh, yes, your turn."

"So, nutshell version ok?"

"What I'm not good enough to get the whole thing?"

"C'mon Hermione, I already told George earlier today. I don't do serious and emotional, I've had to do it so much more lately, in fact I just did it for your whole" he mimicked her voice, "'we need to sort it out in our heads' thing. Let me just sum it up, without emotion, for now?"

"Fine, _for now."_

"So in a nutshell, everybody was dead, I was sad, Ginny was the only one left, they asked me to do ads, didn't want them to kill me, did ads to save my ass, and Ginny's _obviously_, wouldn't kill me now if I stopped, but I need the money, and so does Ginny, _obviously_. Got it? Good."

"You are so stupid, Ron."

"Wow, thanks."

"But I understand."

"Good."

"Although emotions would help."

"Sorry all used up."

"Prat."

"Mia."

"Shut up!"

Fred and George looked on and smiled. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, already fighting. On the one hand it was pathetic, but on the other, it was really nice. And for one second (before Ron and Hermione, found them spying, and before Ginny scolded them for not telling her anything was happening, apparently this was hugely gossip-worthy) the world was right again. At least their small world.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So there you have it. I'm back on this story. Editing the prolouge to fit in with the new information in Half Blood Prince. Another chapter being uploaded in a few minutes and more being written. So do not hesitate to read and review. Oh and yes I love reviews good or bad they make my day! So click that button.  



	4. An Order

Chapter 3- An Order

They were an odd group as they walked back through the streets of Diagon Alley, at about ten. Red headed twins, business tycoons, recognized by many, in dragonskin suits, a freckled brown haired boy, who looked vaguely familiar, in ragged robes and two blonde girls, one freckled and small, one taller with bushy hair, both whose hair looked dyed, one wore ragged robes, the other a long coat.

They were Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger and they were headed back to the twin's shop to talk for a bit, before splitting up. It hadn't seemed productive at all to remain at the pub any longer. They all had a desperate need to talk and sort things out.

They walked under the three W's, through the colorful aisles, and around the desk to the back showroom. It was done up quite fancily with a shiny wood table and awards and photos of famous people with the twins hanging on the walls. However ten seconds after the five walked in, it was a complete mess.

Fred and George sat at the head of the table where there were two rather fancier chairs. They plopped their feet onto two other chairs. Ron had gone to examine a picture of the twins with the Chudley Cannons and knocked it, as well as several other pictures near it, to the ground. He'd quickly put them back up, rather crooked, was now just sitting in a wooden chair, head in hands. Ginny was curled up like a cat on another chair, eyes open she was looking at everyone, curiously. Hermione had one leg up on her chair and was nervously swaying up and down, glancing flittingly at everyone.

There was an awkward silence and then Ron lent back in his chair, looking at them all in turn. "This is surreal. I mean, it's like old times…I mean, after, after everything, I didn't think, I'd ever see any of you…'cept Ginny of course, ever again…" he trailed off, looking confused. The others nodded, agreeing.

"You know what's crazy?" said Ginny looking around at all of them, "It's a year since the war. We're still alive. We're the descendants of members of the Order, those that fought Voldemort ceaselessly. And yet here we are."

"Cut the crap Gin, whadda you mean?" asked Ron irritably.

"I mean look at us! Ron's doing the stupid ads, Fred and George are just running their shop like always, Hermione's doing god knows what, oh c'mon Hermione, it's alright, I'm just saying, and I'm just here, doing odd jobs, joining clubs, and being depressed, I think I'm the worst of the lot. Anyway my point is, none of us our trying to fight him, none of us are doing anything, for…for the Order, for Harry, for Dumbledore, for…good."

This speech was followed by a long silence.

"She's right." Said Fred.

"We know." Said George

"Well no one was saying anything." Said Fred.

"That's cause…just shut up Fred."

"What, I only said…"

Suddenly Hermione laughed. They all began laughing with her. They hadn't laughed in so long, and it felt good, to be happy again.

"We'll form an Order." Said Ron, suddenly. Everyone stared at him, the laughing stopped. "You know, an Order, I don't know what we'll call it, just like the Order of the Pheonix, with all the people who survived I'm sure we can find others, and we'll…we'll fight him, for Harry, and Dumbledore, and everybody."

"C'mon Ron…" said Hermione

"What?"

"Seriously Ron we couldn't. First of all we're probably the only ones alive. Second of all we don't have a Headquarters. Third of all, it's mad, I mean, they'd kill us all just like that."

"An hour ago you thought I was dead, didn't you? And, we'll plan, they won't kill us, we know better now, we won't take risks."

"That doesn't answer the headquarters question."

"Well…I don't…"

"Got it covered." Came a voice from behind them. It was Fred.

"Huh?" asked Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"We've got a mansion." Said Fred proudly. "It's got a pool and everything."

"That's great Fred, but is it Unplottable?"

"Unplottable and tons of other things, you guys aren't the only one's with enemies you know…" said George.

"But still…I'm not sure…it wouldn't…" muttered Hermione.

"For Harry, Hermione." Said Ron

"We couldn't do it without you." Said George

"It's just…" said Hermione softly, "Last time, well you know what happened. There's so many of them, I couldn't stand if anything happened to any of you." Her eyes strayed to Ron, "Especially after I've just got you back."

"And what's the alternative Hermione?" said Ginny sharply, "Go to that club every night for the rest of your life? Not able to get a job? Wondering if you could have succeeded if you'd only tried?"

They all stared at her.

"That was a bit harsh Ginny." Muttered Fred.

"No it wasn't." said Hermione grimacing, "She's right. I'm in."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Shorter than the others but after this chapter I'll be moving on to some other characters so we can see what their doing. Hope you like this chapter! Do review please!  



	5. Once a spy, always a spy

Thank you so much for all the reviews guys! I'm so glad you like the story! **nanners2188- **Ginny's ame is Ginevra. JKR says on her website, "Ginny Weasley, whose full name is Ginevra, is the first girl to be born into the Weasley family for several generations." Thanks for pointing it out though.

As you can probably tell by the length of this chapter, for now I'm just trying to get chapters out to you guys quickly, even if their short. I am an avid fanfiction reader and know how hard it is to wait for the next chapter of a story. Again please review, I'm so happy you all did, you all get cookies :).

* * *

Chapter 4- Once a spy, always a spy

* * *

**Warning: **_Heavy HBP spoilers._

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy was bitter. He knew when it had started. It had started after 6th year. He'd been a popular jock, unthinking. He'd thought The Dark Lord was all knowing. He'd worried about his family. He'd tried to kill Dumbledore. It had happened, no matter how much he wished it hadn't. It had taken away his childhood.

He didn't remember much of what had happened next. Before he knew it, he was training with Snape, to be a spy. Snape hadn't explained anything to him. Draco didn't know why exactly Snape had killed Dumbledore or how he'd regained the trust of the Order of the Pheonix. He only knew that he was now a spy.

Then it was miserable to be a spy. He wasn't truly good or truly bad. He'd lived in constant fear of being discovered. Then all there work had been for naught. The stupid Potter boy had gotten himself killed.

Then it was lucky to be a spy. The rest of the bunch had been sought out, killed. Or at least Draco assumed so. Draco and Snape were still part of The Dark Lord's inner circle. He'd given them a mansion and whatever they needed.

Then it was bitter to be a spy. He had everything he wanted, but what he'd worked for was gone. Sure he'd never been exactly friends with the Golden Trio or the Order but as years passed by, he'd grown a grudging respect for them. And in an odd way it was sad and bitter to see innocence and hope like that go to waste, be extinguished.

"Another sir?" Draco was stunned out of his thoughts by the bartender's high, helpful voice. Bloody annoying voice, really.

"Yeah." Said Draco and he was poured another glass of firewhiskey which he sipped, looking around the pub for women.

After Potter's death had set in, he'd made it a point to go to a different bar everyday. He'd mastered the art of charm, bringing home a different woman every night. Just to cover of the boredom and pointlessness, he told himself, but really it was to cover the bitter pain. The pub today was called Lola's. Looked a bit shady.

"Well…Hermione…"

Draco jumped. Hermione? Granger? But she was dead. He knew for a fact Death Eaters had tortured and raped her. The Mudblood had gotten pregnant and they'd thrown her out. She couldn't still be alive. He looked in the direction of the voice. Those were the Weasley twins, no mistaking it, and next to them? A lady with dyed blonde hair, rather scantily dressed, semi good looking, couldn't be Granger.

"Yes, you've said that already…" said the lady, looking concerned "What Fred? Is something wrong? What's going on?"

Draco looked closer, it sure sounded like Granger. He began dancing with a brunette nearer to the conversation. It was Granger! How she had survived he didn't know, but there was no mistaking it from this distance. Fancy that!

"Guess who showed up at our shop today?"

"I don't know, Fred! Those cousins of yours again?"

"No…"

"C'mon Fred, we've got to tell her…"

"Couldn't she just guess?"

"Hermione, Ron and Ginny showed up at our shop today."

So the Weaslette was alive too. Interesting. He'd known Weasley was alive but he was working for The Dark Lord right? Traitor! He continued to listening. So he wasn't. How self sacrificing of him. Weasley came over. Draco snickered at the expression on each face. In a minute they went off to the back room 'because they couldn't hear eachother.' Draco wasn't fooled. They'd be snogging the moment they got back there, he was sure.

The whole lot of them walked by a few minutes later. He watched them, as he'd been trained to do. Once a spy, always a spy. He couldn't reveal himself too soon, was favored by The Dark Lord now after all. He still didn't like them much. What would they do now, he wondered. Now that they knew they were alive, the inner circle of sorts. Would they think of banding together again? Or were they worn down by the Dark Lord's torture, by all the death? Or would they say they were starting up again and then not have the strength to fight The Dark Lord and just stop? Because he knew that they would need a lot of strength. Draco wondered if the thought of fighting would even cross their minds or if they'd just be 'grateful to have their friends' like the stupid loyal Gryffindors they were. Either way they probably wouldn't want his help. Plus, it wasn't like he was going to go up to them and say, "Hey mates, how's it going?" He had to, however, beleive they would start it up again, start fighting again. They just had to.

He watched them all leave, they were pathetically happy, and then apparated with a pop back to the mansion he shared with Snape. Snape was in the living room as usual, simply sitting, staring at the floor.

"Guess who I saw today?"

"Who?" said Snape sneered, not sounded at all interested.

"No need to listen Snape, only thought I'd tell you the Weasels are back together. Granger too."

"The Weasleys are dead, Draco.Go away."

"Not the twins and not Ron."

"Ronald Weasleys's a bloody traitor, don't mention his name to me."

"Alright just thought you'd like to know he's not a traitor and the Weaslette's alive too."

"What do you meanDraco?"

"You don't want to know obviously." Draco begin to walk towards the stairs.

"What do you _mean Draco?_"

"I'll tell you if you let me paint the living room pink."

"Draco honestly, fine if you want a pink living room, sometimes I think-"

"Merlin Snape, you know I don't-"

"Just tell me your bloody news and let me get back."

"Get back to what brooding?"

"If that's what you call it."

"Whatever, I just thought you'd want to know the Weaslette, the twins, the traitor, and Granger walked out of a pub in Diagon Alley together tonight. Apparently they'd just found out they were all alive. And apparently Weasel was only working for the Dark Lord for some good noble reasons."

"And I should care because?"

"Because what if they start it up again? What if they try to fight? What the hell are we going to do Snape?"

"I don't know."

"Great, you pretend to know everything all your life and now you don't know."

"Why do you even think they're starting up again?"

"Just because, it's the obvious thing isn't it?"

"Not for that bunch Gryffindors, Draco. You have to understand they may be brave but they were broken. They're not going to start up anything, they care too much about eachother."

"Are you sure? They can be unpredictable."

"I'm sure."

"Stupid bloody Gryffindors."

"I agree."

"Well I'll be up to bed then."

"What no girl tonight?"

"Well I thought this was more important."

"Once a spy, always a spy, huh?" Snape sneered.

"Yeah." said Draco, he shook his head, and added under his breath, "more than you know." He raised his voice back to normal, "Well goodnight."

Snape didn't answer. He was already staring down at the floor, brooding once again. His dark black hair, shining in the lamplight.

Meanwhile, a few miles away in a joke shop Hermione Granger said, "I'm in." And those around the table stared at her, at eachother, and then at no one, wondering about what they were about to do, hoping it was the right thing. Hermione quickly assigned them jobs. Fred and George were to get the mansion ready. Ron and Ginny were to start figuring out how they could defeat the Dark Lord and who might be able to help. She'd help just as soon as she picked up Hope from the sitter.

And so it was that in a little room, in a little shop, in a little section of London, England, hope ignited once more.


	6. Orange Stairs and Leather Couches

Chapter 5- Orange Stairs and Leather Couches

* * *

"Draco Malfoy!" said Ginny very suddenly, popping up from a book.

"Whadda you mean?" said Ron groggily, his head on the book he was meant to be reading.

"Voldemort trusted him, he'll still be alive, Snape too! He can help us!"

"C'mon Ginny, that bloke was evil, he was probably working for Voldemort all along."

"He saved me when I was captured!"

Ron flinched. This must be another one of the odd fantasies Ginny had had since Harry died. Either she thought he was still alive or had never existed. This was a case of the latter. Ginny had been captured during the war, but Harry had saved her, not Malfoy. Definitely not Malfoy, the evil git. Ron shook his head, not wanting to upset Ginny.

"Err…right Gin. We'll ask Hermione about him when she gets back."

There was a pause as they both continued with the books Hermione had given them, trying to figure out how they could kill the darkest wizard of an age, and who could help. Then;

"Do you think this is impossible Ron?"

"What do you mean Gin?"

"I mean, beating Voldemort. Who's going to help us? How the hell are we going to do it? Look at all the people we know for sure he killed, that were so strong. Harry of course, and the rest of our family, Neville…"

"I think he fancied you that bloke."

"Ron that's morbid, he's dead. Anyway that wasn't my point."

"I know but what am I supposed to tell you Ginny?"

"I don't know…that everything's going to be ok? That no one else will die?"

"I can't promise that Gin."

"I know."

"How are you guys doing?"

The two siblings jumped at the sound of another voice. They looked up to see Hermione come into the room carrying a baby who couldn't be more than six months old.

"Awww is this Hope then?" cooed Ginny, going up to look at the baby. "She's beautiful, May I hold her?"

Hermione looked rather embarrassed but nodded, and Ginny carefully took the baby.

Ron looked uncomfortable as well, "Right so what we did was look through these books for spells, here's the list and I can probably get the list of London residents from the Ministry so that we can-"

"Ron!" said Ginny mock angrily, "Aren't you going to say anything about Hermione's baby?"

"Er. Yes, well about that. She's a very nice baby and anyway…"

"Honestly Ron…" Ginny muttered, "Just because she's not your baby doesn't mean you have to ignore her completely."

Apparently Ginny hadn't muttered softly enough. Ron was glaring at her, Hermione was blushing, looking down. They must of heard her loud and clear. Not that she'd meant them to or anything. Oh, bugger all, of course she'd meant them to hear.

"Merlin, can't blame me there was enough bloody tension in this room to choke a person." grumbled Ginny, with an innocent smile. Ron continued to glare at her, Hermione now joined him. "Right. I'll just be in the loo then." Ginny finished, and quickly left the room.

There was a long silence filled with tension and started sentences.

"She is a beautiful baby Hermione."

"Thanks Ron."

"I didn't mean to ignore her you know, it's just a bit weird."

"Weird? Gee thanks for the support Ron."

"Hermione you know that's not what I meant."

"Yeah I do." Another silence.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really think that we'd…?"

"I spouse I did, then. But that was a long time ago."

Hermione's face fell slightly, "Right."

"Not that we couldn't…"

"We don't have to…"

"Hermione I…"

"Ron I just…"

They're faces were very close now, and they were speaking in all but whispers. Ron cupped Hermione's face in his hands and then…

POP

"Oy how's it going?"

Ron and Hermione jumped apart, looking up. There the twins, identical grins on their faces.

"Aw is this Hope?" asked Fred, transfiguring a piece of stray paper into a toy for her. She laughed happily.

"Don't you dare slip her that Canary Cream Fred." said George. Fred froze, "I see it, in your back pocket."

"Party pooper"

"You were about to play a joke on a baby."

"Well yeah I suppose that might have been a bit mental."

George shook his head, laughing at his twin, "Where'd Ginny go?" asked George, "We've got to tell you all about the house!"

Ginny walked in from behind the door.

"Is it ready? Do we get to see it? I can't wait! You didn't pair lime green floors with orange walls or something did you? "

"Ginny! Were you there the whole time?" asked Hermione, looking shocked.

"What'd you expect? I wasn't about to go to the loo when you two might have finally been-"

"Ginny!" said Ron looking rather white.

Fred and George looked around taking in Ron and Hermione's blushes.

"That's our girl!" said Fred patting Ginny on the back rather forcefully.

"Tormenting Ronekkins, eavesdropping, we've trained you well." Added George.

"Now what happened?" they whispered together.

"Ginevra Weasley, don't you dare-" started Hermione.

"I'll tell you later." Whispered Ginny.

"You will do no such-"

"Anyway." Said George loudly, "The house is ready."

"So without further ado we'll be off." Said Fred.

"Obviously we've had to put anti apparition charms in place…"

"So we'll go by Floo Powder…"

Fred opened a door into a small room with bare walls, empty except for a bright fire. He grabbed some powder from a jar on the floor, threw it in the air. He said loudly and clearly, "The Weasley twins Estate" and disappeared.

"Right then, Ginny you next." Said George.

"The Weasley twin's estate?" said Ginny mockingly, "Honestly you'd think two such creative people as yourselves could come up with a better name."

"Hey we thought it sounded regal."

"Regal? It just sounds old."

"Ginny, are you going or should we go and take the Floo Powder with us?"

"I'm going, I'm going, the Weasley twins Estate."

Ginny too disappeared into the fire.

She came out on the other side in a large room with a red shag rug, wooden walls, several big black leather couches, and a humongous television.

Hermione came out of the fire two seconds after her, "This looks like a hunting lodge or something." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Excellent, Hermione, that's exactly where we got the inspiration." Said Fred, grinning.

"Honestly." Said Hermione, "I'm surprised there's not a dragon's head hanging on the walls."

"Well we tried- we couldn't get one." Said Fred.

"Hold up." Said Ginny as Ron pelted out of the fire, "What's a hunting lodge?"

"Well- Ron we were just saying how this room looks like a hunting lodge- anyway a hunting shack is a little shack in the woods where Muggles live while shooting animals in the forest. They're decorated like this, usually with animal heads hanging on the walls." said Hermione.

"That's digusting!" said Ginny, as George came out of the fire.

"What?" asked George.

"They're insulting our hunting lodge." Said Fred.

"Oh yeah, wasn't it genius to base it on that. I mean I think the idea of shooting animals for fun is rather mental but the decoration's quite manly, I think." Said George.

The other three rolled their eyes.

"Right." said Hermione, "I think someone should test the spells on this place, just to make sure, before we go choosing rooms and all that."

"Sounds good." Said Fred with an odd glint in his eye, and a glance at Ginny, "Why don't you and Ron do that, and we'll show Ginny her room."

As Ron and Hermione walked away Fred whispered excidetely, "So what the hell happened?"

"Oh." Said Ginny, sounding a bit bored "Nothing you couldn't have guessed they nearly snogged, more's happened before."

"Do you get a feeling we don't know something here Fred?"

"Yeah I do George."

"Stop it I know for a fact you guys bet with Dean Thomas that they'd get together by the end of sixth year." Said Ginny with a laugh.

"Yeah but they didn't!" said Fred, "And not in seventh year either, bloody waste of potential. No more."

Ginny laughed, "That's where you're wrong. They snogged and talked the night before the big battle. You know the whole if-you-die-I-love-you thing. It's pathetic they didn't do it before then really."

"They snogged? Why didn't we know this?" asked George.

"Cause you thought Ron was a traitor and I was dead." Said Ginny bluntly.

"Right." Said George with a grin.

There was a long pause, "Does it strike you as odd that Voldemort's in charge, we can't get jobs, heck our lives our probably in danger right now if anyone found out what we were doing and we're sitting here discussing romance? And our brother's romance for that matter."

"Nope." Said Fred

"It's the only thing we can comprehend." Said George.

They all were silent for awhile musing on the truth of that statement. While talking they'd walked up an orange carpeted set of steps ("So you!" said Ginny with a laugh.) and down a hallway plastered with odd paintings some of Bertie Botts Beans and joke products, some inappropriate yet funny.

"Here we are." Said Fred, "The room of our favorite sister."

"Aw, I'm so touched being your only sister." said Ginny sarcastically.

Fred opened the door. The room was blue with a huge closet, green carpeting, a television, a bathroom, and a huge mirror. However, Ginny didn't notice any of this. All she noticed was that someone was sitting on the bed.

"I suppose we'll have to tell Hermione there's a hole in the spells." she said weakly, it was all she could bring herself to say.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviws KingKazul and MontyPythonFan. I will keep it up. Please everyone else do review! Hope you like this chapter! In it you have my awful attempt at a cliffhanger ending. Who is in Ginny's room? Any guesses? 


	7. Waking up Baby

Chapter 6- Waking up baby

* * *

Sitting on the bed, his feet sprawled over the edge, blonde hair shining in the moonlight was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing dark green dragonskin robes, which Fred later pointed out must have cost a fortune.

"Hello. Was this your room then? Good thing as it's rather shabby. Where's mine?" he said very matter of factly.

"How the hell did you get in here Malfoy?" said Fred angrily.

"Oh it was quite easy, you Weasley's should know better actually especially the trator where is he?"

George pulled out his wand, pointing it at Malfoy. "Don't you dare talk about out brother like that, how'd you get in here?"

"And while we're at it why the hell are you here?" asked Fred.

"Well it was quite easy. You're anti apparition spells were awfully old. The Dark Lord's found methods to get passed them ages ago" George continued holding up his want, "Oh right. Why. Well I saw you walking out of that pub earlier, figured you'd be starting things up again, Snape figured you wouldn't being the ruddy Gryffindors you are, but I went back after to check it out. Of course you'd have imperturbable charms on your doorways being that you're the one's who invented those bloody ear things-"

"Extendable Ears" said Fred coldly

"Whatever, but I got in when the Weaslette was eavesdropping on the traitor and the Mudblood's bloody romance troubles. Honestly you'd think after all these years they'd have shagged already."

"Malfoy-" said Fred warningly.

"Right. So obviously I figured if you were onto eavesdropping on romances you weren't starting anything and Snape was right, you were just ruddy Gryffindors, too cowardly to do anything without Potter, too sad without any of your dead friends. Then you two came in, I heard you talking about the house, the shields were ruddy awful and here I am."

"You still haven't answered the question." Said Fred, warningly.

"Well you're thicker than I thought", Draco spoke very slowly as if talking to a two year old, "I am here because I want to heeelp."

"You want to help us?" said Fred, sounding both angry and shocked.

"Don't sound so shocked, I was before wasn't I?"

"Yeah cause Snape forced you." Put in George, "Why the hell would you want to help us?"

"I'm bored." Said Draco simply, "Now where's my room?"

"Bored?" said Fred, sounding amused, "The great Draco Malfoy, famous around London pubs, and Witch Weekly's Most Eligble Bachelor was bored?"

"Of course, it gets boring after awhile, you of all people should know that, haven't you two been doing the same thing?"

"What do you mean?" asked George.

Draco glared at them; they knew perfectly well what he meant. Charming girls at pubs, buy things for no reason, loveless sex, and tons of alcohol. He did it to cover the bloody boredom of life after war, and, maybe, if he admitted it to himself, the pain. And so did they.

Comprehension drew over the twin's faces but they didn't say anything.

"Will you call us by our names then?" said Ginny speaking for the first time and causing the three men to turn and stare at her.

"What?" asked Draco

"If we let you join us, will you call us by our names?"

Draco smirked, "You never forget a thing, do you? Fine- Ginny, but can I still call the Mudblood, Granger?"

"No way!", said Ron vehemently. They all turned to see Ron and Hermione coming down the hall, "Her name's Hermione!" He turned to Ginny, "Are you seriously thinking of letting this fool join us? What reason have you got to trust him?"

Fred, George, and Hermione looked like they thought he had a point.

"He saved me." Said Ginny simply.

"That I did." Said Draco, looking smug.

Fred, George, and Hermione looked shocked. "He, what?" said Fred.

"Well you see…" began Ginny.

"Don't Ginny." Said Ron, he turned to the others, "He didn't save her, she's had fantasies like this since Harry died, and the fact that this git's going along with her is just another reason to chuck him out."

"I thought you'd have some trust in people being in your current _position _Weasel." sneered Draco.

"First names Malfoy." said Fred loudly.

"You'd think you could return the favor. Plus, isn't it ironic how well the name Weasel turned out to fit Ron here?"

Ron looked like her could hex Malfoy, but Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Calm down Weasel." sneered Draco. Several faces glared at him. "Right Ron. Anyway I just though you'd like to know your sister's not mental."

"I'm not Ron." said Ginny, sounding quite distressed, "And I think it's bloody stupid that that's what you thought. You see when I was you know, captured, Malfoy here…"

"Hey!" interrupted Draco smoothly, "I'm insulted."

"Right Draco, was assigned to watch over me. Wasn't meant to bring me any food but he did."

"Problem was getting her to eat." muttered Draco darkly.

"What, you didn't eat Ginny, maybe you are mental!" said George, rummaging into a pocket and handing her a Chocolate Frog.

"Bugger off George!" said Ginny angrily, "I wouldn't eat unless he called me Ginny, I guess I was a bit depressed and it was my way of proving to myself he was on my side. So, well, he called me Ginny, and he made sure I ate. And then when Harry came, they were all fighting the Death Eaters, we'd never have been able to get back through so Malfoy…right, Draco took us through a back passageway."

"Right Gin." Said Ron, clearly still not believing her, "And why the hell did no one ever tell us this?"

"Well there were several reasons." said Ginny, reddening, "First of course that no one was suppoused to know Mal-Draco was a spy."

"But we knew that." said Hermione.

"Right, but that's why it couldn't get out to the news and I suppose we just sort of forgot."

"Bullocks!" said Draco, smirking, "I witnessed a bit of an embarrassing scene between Pot-but he's dead-fine Harry and Ginny here and I made a deal with them."

Fred and Goerge burst out laughing, "Really what happen-"

Hermione interrupted them, "But why wouldn't you want us knowing you saved Ginny, we already knew you were on our side?"

"I'd have thought it would be obvious." said Draco, smirking, "I wouldn't want to be hugged by a million ruddy Gryffindor men. Sorry but I don't swing that way."

He received several glares.

"I just didn't want you all hailing me as a hero, ok? I'm the enemy in this little group and I like it that way. Right, now that we've got this sorted out. Will you two good men, show me to my room?"

He put an arm around both Fred and George.

As they walked off Ginny heard Draco saying, "Now you two are frequent pub goers, right? I need to find a new one. Would you recommend Lola's? Looked a bit dodgy."

She rolled her eyes, then turned to Ron.

"I'm insulted, I can't believe you thought-"

"What was I supposed to think Ginny, it's not like it never happened before?"

"Yeah, but in front of the twins? I was trying I mean, did they have to know and Malfoy?"

"Well what if I'm insulted you never told me. You know once it was over. I told you things." he said, with a glance at Hermione.

"Yeah well it never came up."

"Yeah well it should have!"

"Why?"

"It was MALFOY Ginny."

"Yeah you're bloody enemy right."

"Yes actually."

"Well I suppose I'll go to bed."

"Oh come on Hermione you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do Ron. It's at least midnight. And besides, I left Hope in the crib, when we found our rooms, remember? And now that you all have finally settled down I can hear her crying. Thanks so very much for waking her up." She said sarcastically, "Goodnight. Let the others know we'll have a strategy meeting, 9 tomorrow morning." She was glaring at Ron and Ginny.

"Right." they said quickly, "'Night"

Hermione quickly walked down the hallway, her walk betraying annoyance.

"Sorry Ron" said Ginny quietly, "I guess anyone would have assumed, what you did and well you always took care of me when I was really, you know, mental, and I probably should have told you, it's just that, it was sort of an, unspoken agreement."

"Yeah everyone seems to have an unposken agreement to leave Ron in the dark this days." said Ron, bitterly.

"Ron, I didn't mean-"

"I know Ginny, I guess I shouldn't have assumed anything, I'm sorry too." Ron sounded weary, "'Night Gin."

"'Night Ron."

* * *

The next morning Ron was awoken by the sound of Hermione's voice. 

"Ron!" she called, "Get down here, we're starting in five minutes!"

"What the hell- 5 more minutes!" yelled Ron sleepily.

Hermione marched up the stairs. "Ron, remember, the Order, a meeting, get up!" she said angrily pulling him up by the hand.

Ron sleepily fell into her and then gained his senses and stood back up. They both blushed, both at the close proximity and the fact that Ron was wearing only boxer shorts.

"You look tired." said Ron.

"Yeah, cause I was up all night, with a crying baby, thanks to all of you!" Hermione muttered, darkly.

"Right I'll be down in a minute." said Ron, quickly and rushed of to the bathroom.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. Everyone else was already around the table mugs of coffee in hand.

"So what's our plan to recruit?" Draco was saying, "I mean we can't put an ad in the bloody newspaper?"

"Can't we?" said Hermione.

Ron took a seat and looked at her with a confused expression, as did everyone else.

"Well while I was _up all night._ I came across a spell. A variation on the spell we used for that DA list. I think I can fix it so only those loyal to us, will be able to see the notice, the rest will see an ad for the Wizarding Wheezes."

"Excellent." Said Fred, happily, "Free advertising."

"No." said Hermione, "You're paying for it."

"What? No fair! Make Draco pay for it!"

"You're getting the advertising!" said Draco.

"You're Voldemort's bloody pet!" said Fred.

"So? That's irrelevant!"

"Oh yeah? What if we get caught?"

"I see looking out for yourself. Thought that was a Slytherin trait."

"Oh yeah? Well…" Fred trailed off.

"We're paying Fred." said George, with a grin.

They all began to laugh.

And so it was that all through November an ad was published in the newspaper. To all others it looked like an ad for the Weasley twin's shop. Quite amusing, yet nothing to look twice at. Yet to a few it was a miracle.

* * *

**Author's Note: **You don't know how much your reviews are appreciated. Please continue reviewing. 

In the next chapter we will be introduced to the rest of our characters as they read the ad, and yes Ron and Hermione will have another encounter, of course. :)


	8. Susan Bones

Chapter 7- Susan Bones

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies for the long wait, school has gotten in between me and this story. I try to get chapters up faster from now on.

Jaina Solo Potter- Nope not Percy, as you've seen. I love R/Hr and they'll get together eventually, just not yet. Glad you like the story!

nanners2188- Thank you so much!

Trixie's girl- You'll have to wait and see!

* * *

In a huge mansion, in a rich section of London, early in November, a blond woman, in a silk bathrobe and slippers opened the paper. It was about 8 AM. There may seem nothing out of ordinary about that image. However it was out of ordinary for this woman. Her name was Susan Bones, and she usually didn't get to read the paper until the children went down for their nap. This was partly because her husband monopolized it in the morning, which annoyed to greatly. However, it was mostly because she'd refused to let him hire a nurse. 

You see Susan was a Hufflepuff and values were very important to her. She wanted her children to be raised by their mother, not some nurse. That, she said to her husband, was how children were meant to be raised. He'd argued but she'd eventually gotten her way. He wanted to please her. Every so often when they went to parties some snobby old pureblood lady (when told they didn't have a nurse), would turn up her nose and mutter to her friends how in her day, children were raised properly. But Susan was happy raising her children this way. In fact, it was one of the few things that still made her happy.

But all of this is another story. Let's get back to Susan Bones, opening her paper, unusually, at 8 AM. She was eating her favorite breakfast, bacon and eggs, and not quite paying attention to a story about a great pureblood artist in Kent. Suddenly her eye caught sight of an ad in the corner. At first it looked like an ad for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Good shop to be sure, but nothing new. But something made her look closer, and there it was.

Sitting right there on her newspaper was an ad. _"If you can view this ad." _It read, _"You are still loyal to the Order or perhaps Harry Potter. We thank you. If you are, however not willing to do anything about this loyalty, simply think so, and the ad will become once again invisible to you." _Susan gasped, but didn't think anything, of course she'd be willing to help the Order, help Harry, if something was going on, but it couldn't be. They were all dead, weren't they? She kept reading.

"_If you are still reading this, you must have some interest in helping us. Note that this isn't some children's adventure. It will be dangerous, and you will very likely die. If you are a child, have a mind like a child, or are simply starstruck, this ad will now disappear." _They had thought of everything, Susan thought. Whoever this was. They were being a bit cruel. However she supposed she could see why starstruck fans of Harry Potter wouldn't be of much use. She continued reading.

"_If you are still reading this, know that this ad is written by several still loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. We cannot give our names here in case someone gets past our enchantments. We are trying, obviously to bring Voldemort out of power. He has done terrible things to Muggle and Half Blood populations. Harry Potter is dead, but his followers are not. Obviously you are one of them. Please consider joining our movement by cutting out this ad. If you paste or hold it to an object which symbolizes your loyalty it will work as a Portkey to us. Note that if you reveal the contents of this ad to anyone else, terrible things will happen to you." _ Susan stared at the ad. Could it truly be some sort of movement at reviving the Order? She had no second thoughts about helping if it truly was. But what if it was some ploy by Voldemort? What if he was trying to catch the Order's last followers? She knew there was only one way to find out.

She told herself that if it was some plan by Voldemort she'd simply lie. She'd say she was trying to see who the _awful _people who wrote the ad were. She'd met him several times at parties, of course, he should believe her. But what if he didn't? What if by her coming at all, he'd know she was loyal to the Order? But she had to go. If there was any chance at all that some of her childhood friends, those who had fought so passionately against Voldemort were still alive, she had to go.

But, what about the children? She sighed to herself. There was nothing for it; the sitters were never up this early. If she waited to get one, there'd be a risk of her husband getting home before she returned. They'd have to come with her. She was torn for her children were the people she loved most in the world, and she wouldn't want to risk them harm. But what harm could their be? If it was a plan by the Dark Lord it would be her head on the line, not theirs. And her husband would hire his nurse, she'd take care of them.

Her decision made, she set out to find something that showed her loyalty. What could that be? It came to her head immediately. She ran upstairs, rummaging in her jewerely box until she found it, a gold necklace, a badger hanging down it's front. She'd always been a Hufflepuff at heart and it was one of the few things she had left from those times of war.

Just the children to get now. Her heart was beating fast, as she went to see if they were awake.

"Hannah, Justin, are you up?" she called out.

A small boy with curly hair ran up to her fully dressed, "Hannah can't do her buttons. She's too little. I can though. See? I did them all by myself."

"Oh that's very good, Justin, now go brush your teeth, we're going on an outing!"

"An outing? Yay! Are we going to get ice cream?"

"No not ice cream Justin…" said Susan going into the children's room and finding a small girl with her dress on upside down, "We're going to see some old friends of mine." I hope, she thought to herself, wondering once again whether it was such a good idea to take the children on this 'outing'.

When she'd finally gotten both children dressed, washed, and ready to go (it had taken another hour, because they'd both been hungry. Then Hannah had forgotten her blankie and Justin had wanted his watch, and they'd both had to use the bathroom.) she stood in the living room. Taking a deep breath she told her children to hold on to the newspaper and pressed the necklace to it tightly. They began to spin.

After several minutes of horrid spinning (Susan had never much liked Portkeys) they landed in a large room. It was decorated, rather horribly Susan thought, in lime green and orange. Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Susan Bones. Wouldn't have expected you to answer that ad, thought you'd be too cowardly being a Hufflepuff and all."

Susan thought fast, she knew that voice, Draco Malfoy, one of Voldemort's followers. So it was a trap!

"Draco, of course I'm not here to answer that ridiculous ad, I just wanted to see who had answered it, being that I could see it, you know, and let the Dark Lord know, who those awful people were, but I see this was all orchestrated by you and the rest of our Lord's followers. So it's fine then, I'll be off." She turned towards the door of the room.

"Relax Bones." drawled Draco, "I didn't orchestrate the ad. I did however write it."

"What?" asked Susan, quite confused.

"Honestly…" said Draco, "Are you that thick? I told them I shouldn't be the greeter. What a stupid job anyway, greeter. I'll speak slowly. I. Am. Part. Of. This. Movement. Are you here to join?"

"But…" started Susan.

"Yes I know…you thought I was a follower of Voldemort. I'm not I was a spy during the war and still am. Are you loyal and willing to join or am I going to be Obliviating you?"

"Of course I'm willing to join." Said Susan, "And I'm not thick, I'd just thought, it's all a bit of a shock, nevermind. So what do I do?"

"Well I suppouse you'll have to meet the others. Gryffindors the lot of them, quite tiresome. Through there. And what do you want to do with the brats?"

"My children are not brats. They are perfectly well behaved, in fact their reading that book very nicely, so if you don't mind…"

"No, you are not leaving them in here with me."

"But if you have to be a greeter anyway…"

"Absolutely not."

"I'll convince one of them to trade jobs."

"Like you could do that."

"Of course I could."

"Yeah how?"

Susan put on a high voice, "I was really quite frightened when I came in. I thought it was a trap from Voldemort. Most people would just apparate back out. Thankfully I had an alibi, but I think you're really discouraging prospective helpers to the cause."

"You'd do that?"

"If you watch them, with absolutely no spells nor insults."

"Deal."

"See I knew we could get along Draco."

"No way this is not getting along."

"Right cause I'm a Hufflepuff."

"Exactly."

"Too bad, you seem rather nice."

And with that Susan walked into the next room, leaving Draco pondering the meaning of what she'd said last. She couldn't think he was nice, he was evil. Well he was helping the Order, but he still needed to keep his evil image. This was an outrage!

Susan walked into a kitchen. Sitting around a table she saw Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. She should have known it would be these people, who were so close to Harry. But she'd heard half of them we're dead and Ron…

"Susan!" said Hermione warmly, "You've decided to help us then? We're so happy to have you."

"No need to combust Hermione." Said Ron, "Wotcher Susan."

"But it's great Ron, someone's finally answered the ad, now Susan, what we're trying to do is…"

"Errr…before we start." said Susan, "about Draco Malfoy…I really think you should find a new greeter…"

And from that day on Susan Bones became part of the plan to take back over the world. Whether she'd have a big role in this plan remained to be seen, but that she is willing and able to help, seemed clear to all.

* * *

Please review! It really does play a big part in how fast I write! I love to hear your comments and questions and will respond to them if I can! 


	9. Fights and Fancies

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry about the delay. I've been really busy, I'll really try to write faster. Already working on Chapter 9. I'm really honored that a lot of you guys have added this story to favorites list etc. and I'm trying to do my best for you all! fluffbunny1912 and Trixie's girl thank you! And here I am updating!

* * *

  


Chapter 8: Fights and Fancies 

"What I don't get…" said Susan in a meeting of the Order, the day after she joined, "is why Snape isn't here."

"Well because…" began Hermione, and then realizing she had no idea how to answer Susan's question turned to Draco, "Yeah Mal…Draco, why isn't Snape here? You've made it clear that he's always supported the Order, shouldn't he be here?"

Draco made a sort of coughing noise with his throat. He'd hoped this question wouldn't come up, "We'll you see, it's just that, he sort of…"

"…hates our guts, he told me yesterday." , said Ron bitterly.

"No Ron that was an insult. Honestly if we're going to be working together, you'll have to learn the difference between me being serious, and me insulting you."

Ron looked suspiciously as if he was fighting off punching Draco.

"So if he doesn't hate us," said Hermione impatiently, "why isn't he here? We need an answer, Draco."

"No need to get your knickers in a twist Granger, I'm telling you." Draco sneered.

"Hermione." said Ginny. She was still chiding Draco everytime he used the last name of an Order member. No one knew why. Ron worried it was her depression again, and Hermione told him matter-of-factly it might be obsessive-compulsive disorder. Fred and George laughed and said she was just trying to teach Draco a lesson, and Susan didn't seem to care one way or the other. All of them agreed it was getting a bit annoying. Who cared if Draco called Hermione 'Granger' when they were two seconds away from actually getting some useful information out of him?

"Right, Hermione." said Draco, sounding bored, "Anyway Snape's not here, because he doesn't think you've got it in you."

"What do you mean, Draco?" asked Hermione, confused.

"Well let's use one of the what-if's you love so much…" Draco sneered. Everyone groaned. Hermione had an annoying habit of asking endless what-if questions no matter what they we're discussing. "What would you do if the Weasel, yes I know Ginny, Ron here died?"

Hermione looked taken aback, not having expected Ron dying to be part of this particular what if scenario. Draco caught on quickly.

"Not you specifically, stupid! All of you, all of us, the Order."

"Oh. Right." said Hermione, looking uncomfortable, "Well we'd be sad of course, have a funeral, and then continue fighting."

"That's what you say."

"What do you mean, that's what I say? That's what we'd do!"

"Snape doesn't think so. Snape thinks that the moment or there's a death, or a capture, or a threat, you'll stop. He doesn't think you're up to it."

"Well tell him we are!" said Hermione, angrily.

"Is that the truth?" said an unexpected voice. It was Ginny Weasley.

"What do you mean?" said Hermione, nearly yelling now, "of course we'll keep going!"

Around the table, uncomfortable looks crossed each face.

Spotting their faces, Hermione breathed in, and asked softly, "Won't we?"

"What they're all thinking Hermione." said Draco, which was an accomplishment in itself, as it was the first time, he'd used her first name, without a chiding from Ginny, "is that they would stop. And that you have very little chance. And you'll probably all be killed. Hell, I'll probably be killed too I'm just too bitter to care. People a lot older and wiser than us have done this already. Twice. It's not gonna work. If you guys are serious we'll make a point, we'll be martyrs, we'll redeem ourselves, well Snape will, poor bloke, and maybe that's worth something. If you aren't well I'd suggest you realize it now, before someone gets hurt. People _will _die in this silly attempt. So you'd better figure it out. Not just you, all of you." He looked around the table at each face, "Are you in for the long haul, or are you out?"

Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh bugger off Draco." Said Ron suddenly.

"What, Weasel?" said Draco, annoyed now, and totally over using first names, "I'm telling the truth. You don't like it, I really don't care."

Ron got up and pulled him roughly into the next room,

"I know your telling the truth." He whispered, "We all know. It's just not something we should say outright. Look at the people in there. They all believe in this so damn much. Especially Hermione. And you're gonna go and ruin it like that?"

"It's the truth. You really want them to go on like innocent children? I don't understand how they can even be like that, all the death they've already seen."

"That happened when we were kids; they've tried to get over it."

"Well maybe they shouldn't have!"

"Why so they can be bitter like you?"

"Maybe it's not bitterness Weasel, maybe its knowledge."

"Maybe what you call innocence, Malfoy, maybe that's hope."

"Hope for something that'll never happen?"

"Hope for something that they're going to put everything they have into, risk everything for. Are you willing to risk that much?"

"I've already risked more than you and the stupid Mudblood could ever dream of."

Ron pulled his wand out, pointing it at Draco, "Take that back Draco!" he hissed angrily.

"Calm down, Weasley, I don't want to fight you."

"Then take it back."

"Can't it's true. Didn't say it was a bad thing"

"Then I'll just have to hex you?"

"Aw, Weasel, really? But I've just been a good little boy and told the truth."

Ron grabbed him roughly, pointing his wand.

"Plus" continued Draco, "I'm going to win this anyway."

"Think so, huh?" hissed Ron.

"Yep." Said Draco, smirking, "Because I can called the Mudblood and that mental sister of yours and they'll make you stop."

"If you call her that again…"

"Which mudblood or mental? Mudblood, mental, mudblood, mental."

Ron dropped the wand and punched him.

Hermione jerked out of her thoughts, with a crash. "Ron!" she yelled annoyed. The rest of the table was also quickly removed from their thoughts. Fred and George grinned, "Just like old times, eh Hermione?"

Hermione was not pleased. In fact she was angry. Really angry. She glared at Fred and George, making them squirm. "Stop them. Now." She said, coldly.

"Alright, alright, we're going." said Fred, following George into the other room. Ron and Draco were wrestling now. They'd knocked over a box of Canary Creams and a bright orange lamp and didn't show any signs of stopping.

"C'mon you two." George sighed, pulling Ron up by the neck. Fred did the same for Draco. It didn't quite work as fists continued to fly through the air until…

"Hello." said a small voice suddenly, "Nice place you've got here."

In the midst of Ron and Draco fighting and Fred and George pulling them apart, someone head shown up. While Hermione fought off crying, Ginny frantically tried to make sure no more decoration was broken (honestly this was one of the only matching rooms in the house), and Susan tried to convince the children that nothing was happening _really _and they should just go upstairs and get dressed, someone had shown up. This someone wanted to help with the Order. This someone wouldn't just leave when she arrived to see four men fighting, a lady crying, and several children running around frantically. And who else could that be really but Luna Viola Lovegood, ministry prophet extraordinaire?

"Luna?" said Hermione, drying her eyes, and trying to look presentable. Luna could help them out immensely with the Order after all and they needed to convince her to stay, this obviously wasn't the best introduction.

"Luna!" said Fred and George each putting an arm around her and grinning, "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Loony?" said Draco, done fighting now and looking perplexed, "Why didn't we think of her Weasel?"

"Because we didn't think the Ministry'd let her out obviously. Wotcher, Luna!" he said, hugging the girl, and noticing her radish earrings, just like old times indeed.

Hermione cringed slightly, then hugged Luna as well, "How did you manage to get here Luna? We're ever so glad you could."

"Oh you know, they let me out every so often, to do some shopping and such, they have to don't they? Heavily guarded usually, but they've let their guard down lately and I saw what you were doing here, wasn't hard to get hold of that newspaper ad, so I figured…oh by the way Susan you'd better get back, they've got Aurors looking for you and the children, Crumpled Horn Snorcacks are on the case too, and you know these anti-apparation shields won't fool them. This is a lovely picture, did you draw it Fred?"

She said this all quite calmly but by the end Susan was nearly panicking. "What have I done. Damn. How could I have forgotten? Ed's probably in such a state, what will I tell…oh _merlin."_

Ginny rushed over to her quickly, putting an arm around her. "C'mon Susan, it'll be alright. You'll get the children, go home, and tell your husband you went to visit some family."

"I haven't got any family." said Susan, miserably.

"Well say that you took the children for an outing then, far away, and you left a note, but it must have gotten lost, and you're awfully sorry, you were so scared when you heard he thought you were missing."

"We taught you well Gin." put in Fred.

"Nope, comes from living with Ron." said Ginny, offhand. Those around her nodding knowingly, that is they all did except for Ron, who glared venomously at her.

"Oh come on Ron, I'm just kidding." said Ginny, crossing her fingers smugly behind her back.

"You'd better be." said Ron, looking confused as those around him tried hard not to laugh at Ginny's conspicuously crossed fingers.

"Anyway Susan." continued Ginny, "You'd best get going. Think he'll buy it?"

"He should." said Susan with a smirk, "Of course I'll have to add it that I want to have hot makeup sex immediately."

Draco stared at her in mock shock, "and I thought you were a Hufflepuff."

"What Hufflepuffs aren't sexy or something?" smirked Susan.

"Oh they totally are." said George, "I dated this one girl, she was in your year I think, incredibly kinky, this one time…"

"Err…George…." put in Ginny, "We really don't want to know."

"I second that." said Draco, "In fact this conversation is getting entirely too disturbing for me, I'll just be going."

"Oh no you won't," said Hermione, who had been busily catching up on the details of Luna's escape and situation, "Susan you'd better be off. Luna too, you don't want them missing you. But the rest of you we need to have an emergency meeting. Some people," she glared at Ron and Draco, "have been entirely out of hand today and how are we suppoused to fight you-know-who if we're fighting eachother."

Ron looked guiltily at the floor. Draco looked bored.

"Do we really have to do this Grang…Hermione? What if me and Weasel here just play a game of Chess or something like that. You know we'll have a bond like you Gryffindors like to say. No need for meetings. Alright? Let's go Weasel…right err… Ron…bonding."

"Actually…" put in Ron, "That sounds great, no need for a meeting, right guys? We'll just..errr…go play Chess, and…" he pulled out a bag of Every Flavour Beans, "eat, and bond, and then we won't fight again, no need for meetings, or yelling, or anything of the sort, and we'll even call eachother by our names won't we Draco?"

"Yes we will Ron." Said Draco, which showed how desperate he was to get out of a meeting.

"Fine. You can do all that after my meeting. I will make sure you do" said Hermione, frowning at them, "and if either of you get in another fight with _anyone, _you're suspended."

Ron and Draco looked at her openmouthed. They looked as if they were going to say something, Draco looked suspiciously like he was going to hex her, yet they simply glared.

"Suspended?" asked Fred, incredulously.

"Yes, well if you all agree of course." said Hermione, "We can't have fighting it's out of the question. Therefore I propose that after two fights the participant is suspended. They will not be allowed to go on missions and have to do paperwork, cleaning and other jobs we don't want. They'll be reinstated as a member of the Order only when there is an unanimous vote to reinstate."

She looked so foreboding that no one dared disagree.

"Now into the kitchen, this'll be quick. Since _some _people have decided to play chess, I'll leave off the uniting bit for now. Susan, Luna, come in too before you're off, we just have to review what we'll all be doing, tomorrow morning."

"Tommorow morning?" asked George, as they all took seats, "What are we attacking or something?"

"No of course not George. We have much more planning to do before we can even consider, what I mean is, tomorrow is Monday."

"Yes, yes, Granger" muttered Malfoy, "We all hate Mondays, what's your point?"

"Hermione." said Ginny, in a singsong voice.

"Ginny just quit it with that." said Ron irritably. It had sunk in that he was going to be subjected to a boring meeting and time with his worst enemy tonight and he wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all.

Ginny looked hurt.

Hermione decided to simply go on, "Now we have to go back to work tomorrow. Being that this world has no regard for anyone one other than Purebloods we all associate with Purebloods each normal day, correct?"

The others nodded, but Ron was looking increasingly confused.

"Right, so Ron, Luna you need to find out all you can from inside the ministry get it to us. Files on Death Eaters, Voldemort, or anyone who could help us would be excellent. Ginny just whatever you can do, around Leaky Cauldron, the higher paying patrons, use the twins Extendable Ears, see what you hear. Fred, George, get me records of everything you've sold to the Ministry, and when they try to buy again see if you can gauge what other weapons they might have, I know you two can be creative." The twins smirked, "Susan, parties. I know you go out to all of them with that husband of yours you're always in the fashion bit of the paper, so just listen in, give her some Ears Fred, whatever you hear tell us alright?"

They all nodded.

"So we'll all go back to work tommorow. No exceptations. We don't want to be missed. Now you guys should all be off. Susan, Luna, hurry." The two girls apparated off, "Draco, Ron, time to play your chess game, I will make sure you do because fighting will not…"

"I won't!" said Ron suddenly. He'd been staring at her strangely throughout her whole monologue, and was now glaring angrily.

"Go on Ron", said Fred, sounding amused, "Malfoy's not that bad."

"I won't!" said Ron again, that seemed to be all he could say, his voice was seething with something with wasn't quite anger.

"What Weasley afraid I'll kill you?" said Draco, also sounding amused.

"That's not…" muttered Ron, and then he looked up at Hermione, sadly, as if hoping she'd deny what he was about to say, "You said we."

"Yes of course I said we, we're all going back to our jobs on Friday."

"But you..you can't, you're job is…"

"What is it Ron?" said Hermione, her glare daring him to go any farther.

Ron finally seemed to get his words back. "You can't Hermione! I won't let you! I know you wanted to be independent wouldn't let the twins, give you a job, but you're doing something now. Researching for us all, and you're doing great, if anyone can figure out how the bloody hell we're going to kill Voldemort you can! Why would you go back to that bloody dodgy place?"

"I would go back because people who frequent there are close to Voldemort. I can get a lot of information…"

Ron was livid now, "You mean you can information by sleeping with them! That's ridiculous. That's uncalled for. Me and Luna are in the Ministry, we'll get the information."

"There more likely to trust someone they don't believe is of any consequence. I have thought about this Ron, I'm not changing my mind."

"If I may…" began Draco.

"Oh bugger off, Malfoy" muttered Ron.

"I was about to agree with you Weasley, but…"

"You were?" said Ron and Hermione together.

"Yes. But I'll deny vehemently from here on, so don't bother telling anyone. My friends go to that place Granger. Well those who I call my friends when in public. Zabini, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe. I hear them talk about it, about the things they do there. Hell, I go to places like it myself. So do they." He turned to the twins, who's ears turned red but nodded bashfully. Ginny looked disgusted at all of them. "That is something, no one should be doing, I don't care how much bloody information you get out of it."

Those around him stared in surprise. This was, they thought, the first thing Draco had said the entire time that showed he was in fact human.

"What?" he said irritably, "See, this is why I never agree with you people."

Ginny bit back a giggle.

"See Hermione?" said Ron his voice still loud and angry, "You can't go back their it would be…it would be…stupid!"

"Oh yes Ron, because everything I do is stupid, and if I'm thinking for myself, it must be wrong."

"I didn't say that…"

Hermione was on a roll now, "Why should I listen to you anyway. You haven't been in my life for a year. You didn't care what happened to me. And besides you're the stupid one, you've never been able to do anything. You're a traitor. You-you betrayed me and Harry."

Ron looked livid. Ginny knew better, he was intensely hurt that Hermione'd ever say something like that. "Ron maybe we should-" she started, but he'd already begun talking. Ginny braced herself, this wouldn't be good.

"And why should I listen to you, you're just a mudblood whore."

The whole room fell silent.

* * *

Oh dear, lots and lots of fights. But don't worry, all will be resolved soon. Please review, it makes me type faster. :) 


	10. Truth and Consequence

**A/N: **I'm uploading the rest of this story because I feel it's a shame to just leave it sitting on my computer. In this Chapter: What happened after Ron and Hermione fought?

* * *

Chapter 9- Truth and Consequence

"How the hell could he say something like that?" Fred hissed to Ginny.

It was exactly twenty seconds since Ron had called Hermione a 'mudblood whore'. Ginny had been counting. Ron had already stormed out. Hermione was sobbing quietly on the other side of the room. This, she thought, was not good. It was not good at all. So much for, 'like old times'. So much for unity.

"He was hurt Fred." she said, by way of explanation, "She called him a traitor, she said he had betrayed her and Harry. Hermione and Harry they're the people Ron cares about most. To know that she thought he'd betrayed her, betrayed Harry, that was the worst insult possible and she knew that."

"Oh blame her! She's the victim here! And she was partly right! Ron could have looked for her, made sure she was ok, but did he? No. Me and George are the one's who've made sure she was alright this past year."

"Are you saying you want her to go back there Fred?"

"Of course not, I'm just-"

"Then bugger off and go comfort her, I'll go find Ron, nothing'll ever get done around here if the two of them are fighting."

Ginny stormed down the hallway, dragging Draco with her. A painting of Fillius Podmorge, prankster of the middle ages, waved at them from the wall. Ginny glared at it.

"No need to go all huffy on me." said the painting, annoyed.

Ginny threw a hex at it's eyes.

"Woah. Calm down." said Draco, pulling away and putting a hand out to stop her, "What's the matter? And why am I coming with you?"

"What's the matter?" started Ginny, "What's the matter? They're so perfect for eachother and they don't see it. Not everybody has someone like that. And they've just said the most evil things they could possibly say to eachother. And they'll probably never forgive eachother. Which means the whole bloody Order will break down. And you're here because you're the only other person who gets Ron."

"Hold up, I do not 'get' Ronald Weasley."

"Oh deny it all you like, but you do. You just agreed with him about Hermione going back there. You've felt just as inadequate as he often does. And both of you have no idea what to do with emotions. Only he covers this by being funny, you cover it by being cold."

"Cold? I am not cold!"

"C'mon I thought your whole goal in life was coldness. Anyway the point is you can help Ron."

Without another word Ginny dragged the larger man into Ron's room. It was orange as it had been when they were at Hogwarts. The red headed young man looked miserable. His head in his hands, he looked up as the two came in.

"Go away." he said, simply.

"No." said Ginny, smirking, and taking a seat next to him.

"Bugger off Ginny, why can't you just let me be depressed? And why are you here?" he looked at Draco.

"Her." he motioned towards Ginny, "Apparently I get you." he said scornfully, "And there's the fact that we still haven't played that chess game."

"Get me? Get _me? _Well if you get me then can you please tell me why I was so stupid? How the hell could I say something like that? I knew it was the thing that would hurt her most. And damn, I don't want to hurt her, I care about her so damn much."

"You hurt her because you felt hurt. And you were mad. And you're stupid. Now do you want to play chess or not?"

"It depends, do you we have any fire whiskey?"

"I think I could dig some up." smirked Ginny sneaking out, "I'll just leave you boys to it then."

Four bottles of firewhiskey later Ron was grinning at Draco.

"You know for an evil git you're not so bad." he slurred.

"For a poor traitor Weasley you're not so bad either." agreed Draco.

"Oh that is so sweet, let's be best friends!"

"Forever? Cause I'm only best friends if it's forever."

"Forever. Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear!"

Ginny, listening in through an Extendable Ear, didn't know whether to take a blackmail picture, or simply beam. At least one thing had worked out right today. Sure, they'd hate eachother again in the morning, but hey, it was a good thing. This was the best thing for Ron right now. Pure drunkenness to make him feel better. And if he didn't apologize to Hermione in the morning, so help her she would kill him.

As Ron drank his first sip of Firewhiskey, Hermione was still crying quietly into Fred's shoulder. He was annoyed by this. Firstly because she should be crying to Ron, and the two shouldn't have been fighting in the first place. Ron was so stupid. Also, however, because she was crying on his dragonskin coat. Did she know how many galleons that cost?

"Shhh…"George whispered softly next to him, "He didn't mean it Hermione, you know that, and it was horrible of him to say, but it's not true. It will never be true."

"No, he's right." Sobbed Hermione, "I'm a whore, I have been since Harry died, I could have been something and I hurt Ron so much, he'll never forgive…"

"Stop it!" said George, his voice rising a bit, "Don't ever let me hear you say that again Hermione. You are not a whore. You are beautiful and intelligent. And you had to do what you did. Just like Ron had to do what he did. Just like we all had to do what we did. It was an unwanted necessity. Ron knows that, of course he'll forgive you. In fact he has no right to be mad at you in the first place."

Hermione took a deep breath, pulled away from Fred, and then turned back to the twins, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." They replied together. George looked concerned, Fred relieved she was no longer crying on his coat.

"Promise? This isn't a little secret guys. You _can't _tell _anyone. _Especially Ron, if you did, well they'd panic, and they'd, I can't…"

"We promise", chorused the twins, slightly perplexed now.

"I have to go back." Said Hermione, calmly now, her face was still red, but her eyes were dry.

"No you don't…"began George.

"We'll…" started Fred.

"I have to." said Hermione, "back when I first started…" she paused, "at the club, someone figured out who I was. They're, well…high up in the government. They placed a bonding spell on me, I have to come to him, after the club closes each night. If I don't he can make me come. And if he ever has to, he's threatened…" she looked close to crying again, "to turn me in to the government, who will, I'm sure, kill me, or keep me imprisoned or…well you know. The only reason I complied before is cause I couldn't let them take me away from Hope. But now, well now I have to be here. For Ron, and Ginny, and you guys. I mean no offense, but without me….well you'd have all joined in that fight, for one thing. And if they found out, if Ron found out, he'd be so furious, and he'd think so much less of me and I can't…"

She was crying again.

"Oh Merlin…" Hermione. Fred took hold of her voluntarily this time, "Why didn't you tell us this? We could have helped you. Someone _can _help you. They work in the Ministry. We'll work something out. That's bloody illegal! That's…who the hell is it Hermione?"

"You can't tell! " persisted Hermione, almost frantic in her crying now, "And I won't tell it who it is, you'd just panic, and I can't let you do something wrong because of me, because of a situation a can handle. I can handle it!"

"But we could…."

"No, it wouldn't… he wouldn't…. please don't…"

Fred and George sat silently, letting her cry until she calmed down, as they'd done countless nights before Ron and Ginny came into their lives again. Then George cradled her in his arms and brought her up to bed. Fred tucked her tenderly in, and whispered that everything would be ok, she'd see. And at about the time Ron was swearing to be best friends forever with Draco, Hermione Granger, fell fast asleep, fitful dreams of men and mice, plaguing her dark world.

* * *


	11. Attachment

**A/N: **R/Hr sort themselves out, but there's a new mystery. Note, I don't promise this is my best writing, it was written ages ago, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

The next morning dawned cloudy and rainy.

Ron's head hurt. It hurt a lot. He got up and saw someone blonde and tall on the bed next to him? Why the hell was Malf…oh. The events of last night came flooding back to him with cruel precision. He had to apologize to Hermione, he had to get to work (he only had an hour before a big meeting), he had to tell Draco drunk pinky swears did _not _count. First, however he _needed_ hangover potion, badly.

A knock came loudly on the door, "Stop it!" groaned Ron, "Can't you even…" The door opened and in came none other than his sister Ginny, carrying a vile of red liquid. Hangover Potion. "I love you Ginny," said Ron, grinning and gulping the potion.

"Why don't you try telling Hermione that, instead?" said Ginny, placing another vile of potion on the nightstand for Draco, "The twins tell me she practically cried herself to sleep last night. And get to work, you're going to be late." With that she kicked Draco, who gaped at her. She motioned to the potion and the clock and he nodded, sighing, and gulped it down as well.

"Why are you always so on top of things, Ginny?" asked Draco, grumpily.

"Because I'm the only one in this whole bloody house, who has sense." said Ginny, calmly, "If you're not downstairs and ready in fifteen minutes, you aren't getting breakfast."

"Ginny?" said Ron timidly, "What about Hermione? Has she…is she…going?"

"She is." sighed Ginny, "The twins say she has a good reason. Won't tell me what it is, something about promising her. We can try to get it out of them later, after Hermione leaves, they seem to think they really _should _tell us, but can't. Now, get ready."

Ron wasn't moving. Neither was, Ginny was surprised to see, Draco.

"There's nothing you can do, _either of you, _you've got to get going, or she'll just be angrier at you. You can find out _later." _

So, they all went off to work. Fred and George scanned their shop records, making meticulous notes of everything they found. Ron filed paperwork and answered questions, his mind writhing with thoughts of Hermione. Susan called up her society friends, carefully veiling questions of how things were with the government. Draco did what he did best- spied. Ginny listened in on patrons and got a telling off from a fat old lady. They all returned between five and six, wizarding jobs, like muggle jobs, we're strictly eight hour deals. They spent two happy hours with chess and exploding snap games, discussing their days. Then at precisely seven, Hermione came down the stairs.

She was dressed in a long coat, which was obviously covering a skimpy outfit. Ron flinched, as did more than one other person in the room. He avoided her eyes, and she walked purposely towards the door.

Finally just as she opened the door to leave, he ran towards her, and hugged her, "I'm so sorry 'Mione."

Hermione took a breath, to keep from crying, "It's alright, I know you're just concerned, I'll be fine Ron."

"Promise?" whispered Ron.

"Promise." said Hermione, "And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry too."

"No need, my fault entirely." said Ron, and walked slowly back to his place as the door closed behind her.

He turned to the twins, "Spill."

"What do you mean?" asked Fred, looking perplexed.

"Now that it's morning, I can see it. She doesn't want to go, but she's going. Why the hell is she going? I know you know and if you don't tell me I swear I'll…"

"Calm down Ron we'll tell you." said George.

"We will?" said Fred.

"Yeah." said George, "I mean we have to don't we? At least Draco, he might know…"

"True." said his twin, "Alright go on then."

The three other occupants of the room looked on, unblinking.

"Hermione's told us, we'll she's said that, someone's put a bonding spell on her. Someone high up in the government. She wouldn't tell us who, afraid we'd go curse them. She has to come back to him every night. If not he'll turn her in. Says he'll make sure she's killed or worse."

The room exploded.

"How the hell could she let that happen?" yelled Draco.

"Why the hell didn't she tell us?" screamed Ron.

Ginny just shook her head, "Merlin, imagine…the poor thing…"

"She's the smartest witch of her age, she knows defense…" continued Draco.

"Well we'll just have to find out who it is then…" continued Ron.

"Was she terribly upset?" finished Ginny.

This all was said at about the same time.

"Stop!" yelled one of the twins, Draco was not quite sure which. "Yes it's illegal. And yes she should have been able to stop it. Which is why we think there's something she's not saying. Which is why you all, need to find out who the hell did this to her. Up for it?"

"You think we're bloody gits or something, even Malfoy's not that bad, of course we're up for it!" Said Ron stoically.

"If it's Zabini who did this to her, I swear I'll…" started Draco.

Ginny just shook her head, "Why the hell didn't she tell us sooner?"

"She's embarrassed about it obviously." said George, "You gotta understand she's so embarrassed about everything she does…you know…she was practically hysterical last night."

"She's been before too." added Fred, "That's why we've tried offering her jobs. But she was so stubborn, of course I guess it was really because…oh Merlin, why _didn't _she tell us?" He looked quite distressed.

"Don't worry Fred." said Ginny comfortingly, "Not a thing goes on in London that's not discussed at the Leaky Cauldron, the ministry, or the parties. We'll figure something out."

"And if not I'll beat Zabini to a bloody pulp, until he tells me something." said Draco.

"Didn't know you cared so much Malfoy." said Ron blandly.

"Hey!" said Draco, mockingly offended, "I may be a Slytherin, and I may be slightly evil, but right and wrong are the same no matter where you go. And bonding charms, well let's just say I've…never mind." He'd suddenly become somber, and Ginny wondered what he'd seen or heard to be so serious on the subject.

They were all silent for a long moment.

"By the way Draco, drunk pinky swears to not count!" said Ron.

"Of course not! You're kidding yourself if you think I wanted it to count." Said Draco.

The twins looked on confusedly. Ginny whispered something in a low tone, and they burst out laughing.

"Just wait till you have a secret Ginny Weasley, just you wait…" said Ron with a sly grin.

"Oh shut up Ron, you'll never catch me."

"Oh, I won't will I?" said Ron, suddenly getting up and racing for his sister, tickling wildly. Ginny squealed and ran out of the room, followed by a laughing Ron.

Draco started as he realized this was the first time he'd seen the normally gleeful Weasley laugh since the fight last night. As much as he told himself he shouldn't get attached. As much as he realized they were all going to die. As much as he hated Gryffindors, and despied traitors, Draco Malfoy felt a pang of sympathy for the boy. It wasn't the first time either. He'd felt terrified for Hermione upon hearing her predicament. He'd laughed with the twins over stories of pubs and girls. That wasn't even mentioning the dancing in his stomach when the Weaslette walked past. Draco Malfoy was becoming attached and it scared the hell out of him.


	12. Zacharias Smith

**A/N: **A new member of the Order, but others are plotting.

* * *

Chapter 11- Zacharias Smith

The next day Ginny Weasley sighed into work as per normal, waving to the dishwashers and cooks. She'd made friends with the workers there while waitressing. There was Josh, the bloke who she'd seen the first day she went to visit the twins, he fancied her terribly. There was the man they all affectionately called Tub, who was the main cook. There were Francisco and Carlos the foreign charmers who tended the bar, and whom old ladies frequently tried to flirt with. Dree, was the other waitress and was quite nice to chat with. Then there was Zach, or Zacharias Smith, dishwasher, and DA member from her Hogwarts days.

Ginny and Zach sometimes exchanged banter as the days passed, they weren't especially close, but she considered them friends. In the DA Harry and Ron had hated him, so she'd never considered him worth talking to. Once met however he seemed quite nice- albeit a bit sarcastic. Then again, she'd always had a thing for sarcasm. When she came in Zach usually smiled and waved. This morning however Zach looked rather panic-stricken and he was coming towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked in alarm, "Was there an attack or—"

"No nothing like that." He assured her quickly, and then pulled her into the backroom.

Ginny was incredibly confused. What, was he trying to rape her or something? Should she be defending herself here? She giggled, that wasn't something Zach would do. Unlike some other sarcastic people she could think of, he'd never shown any tendency to do anything evil. He was a Hufflepuff, and he was loyal, that was all there was to it. Right?

To her relief, in the midst of her rather troubling inner conversation Zach shoved a newspaper into her face. With that everything became clear. There, staring up at her, was the altered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes ad, asking blunty whether she'd like to help. Stupid ad, she was already helping, she'd have to talk to Hermione around making it smarter. Zach interrupted her thoughts,

"Can you see that? Do you know anything about—what the hell Ginny?"

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at his obvious confusion.

"I well—" she realized she should be careful, "You can see the whole thing right?"

"The whole thing? Well it says something about a portkey I suppose that's the end."

"It is."

"What do you mean it is? You know? Did you write this? Oh gosh Gin, you could get in so much trouble—"

"Calm down, it's not just me…it's Fred and George and Ron, Hermione, Susan, Draco—am I going to be Obliviating you or are you willing to help?"

"Ron? Draco? But I thought…Susan?"

Zach's mouth remained open like a fish swimming aimlessly through its bowl.

"They're all on our side. Why you'd think Susan wasn't, I don't know. Helping or not?"

"Helping. Do you have someone to make me up a will?"

"You sound like Draco."

"I am not like Malfoy."

"Are too. You'll get along nicely, and by the way we have a first name policy."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to call him Draco, it goes both ways."

Zach sighed, "Fine, so where is this little operation of yours."

"Sorry Zach but you'll have to get there like everyone else, as the ad describes. Meet me here after work and I'll go with you."

Zach nodded.

The day passed busily as all days did in the pub. Customers came in and out filling the tables and requesting this and that. Thoughts of Hermione and her problem flew completely out of Ginny's head, though she did listen as per usual as much as she could. She wondered if anyone ever said anything useful while at a pub. She was beginning to think they were just for drunks and gossips. As the clock struck five, she completed her work, Zach was already waiting in the backroom.

"You're here early." Said Ginny, ten minutes later.

"I said it was my mum's birthday" he said blandly.

"Your mum's dead." Said Ginny with a smirk,

"I know." Shrugged Zach, "Which is why it's an even better excuse."

"You're crazy, have your object?"

"O'course." Said Zach. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ad as well as a small Prefect's pin.

"Prefect, huh?"

"Shuddup, you were too. Will you be hitching on then?"

"Nope wouldn't work for me. Mine's right here." She pulled a necklace out of her shirt which shone a bright red and whispered a charm. Hermione'd come up with a necklace for each of them providing easy transport to the headquarters. It was a rather nice idea Ginny thought. Though, the red clashed terribly with her hair. She was so vain, she knew it. Thinking about clashing jewelry at a time like this? She touched her necklace softly.

The world spun and soon they both fell gasping onto an orange rug.

"I hate Portkeys" said Ginny irritably.

"We all do." Said Draco looking up from a book he was reading, "Who have we here? Ah don't tell me…it's Zacharias Smith."

"Yes…Mal- Draco." said Zach coldly.

"Oh come on cheer up." Said Ginny, "As I told Zach my brother and Harry hated both of you that must form some kind of bond."

Draco looked unconvinced.

At that moment Ron came into the room grinning wildly, "I'm back and I think I have some…Smith?"

"Ron!" said Ginny shaking her head.

"I mean, Zach, fine, whatever, what's he doing here?"

"Helping obviously, I don't know about you sometimes Ron, you can accept Draco but not Zach?"

Ron looked rather ashamed, "Sorry, mate." He said, shaking his head, "I was just a bit surprised, you know how things were back in Hogwarts days, things ran deep."

"Things like hating Hufflepuffs?"

"Oh c'mon we didn't—"

At that moment Hermione and Susan came down from upstairs.

"What's going on?" started Hermione, "We heard a commotion?"

"Look who's here to help!" said Ginny gleefully, "Zacharias Smith!"

Susan looked very surprised for a second and then raced at Zach, hugging his tightly, then blushed and backed away.

"It's so good to see you!" she blurted out.

"You too Sus" Zach had a sad smile on his face, "Long time, I'm glad there's another Hufflepuff here to defend me."

Susan laughed, "Won't help much. Hard house to live in this one."

The others looked insulted.

"Just kidding- you all."

"It's great to have you Zach." Said Hermione finally, "I suppose you want to know what we've been doing and how this all works. If you'll just come in here…"

Hermione led Zach into the kitchen and Ron tugged wildly on Ginny's sleeve.

"I know who it is…with Hermione." He looked grim and excited at the same time, if that was possible. Draco looked up from his book, interested.

"Wait till Hermione leaves for the night." Said Ginny, smoothly, "We can't risk her finding out we know, she'll kill the twins."

"But Ginny…" began Ron.

"We can't do this now." Said Ginny, and as if to prove her point Hermione came back in at that moment.

"Gin", whispered Ron frantically, "If we put this off, she goes back there another night with _him._"

"He has a point…" hissed Draco.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Hermione brightly.

"Oh just Zach." Ginny said smoothly, "These two always hated him, jerks."

"Hey!" Draco and Ron said mock insulted.

"Anyway", said Ron, not half as smoothly as Ginny, "Since me and Draco are obviously not wanted here we'll just go play chess."

"Oh, I'm so glad those two are warming up to eachother." Said Hermione, grinning as they walked out.

"If only you knew…" thought Ginny, looking worriedly up the stairs. Hermione called her to the celebrations and she went reluctantly. If they didn't tell her what had gone on later, she'd hex them both to smithereens.

Upstairs Ron pulled Draco into the first empty room he saw.

"So, who is it?" asked Draco impatiently.

"Nott." Hissed Ron.

"Who's your source?"

"Calahoy from the Sports Department, apparently he bragged about it one drunk night at the Cauldron."

"I'll kill—"

"You don't get to kill him Malfoy." Said Ron sounding surprisingly angry, "If anyone gets to do that it's me. But we can't kill him. Neither of us can reveal we aren't in on the pureblood mania craze, we've got to think of something else."

"You don't understand…Nott knows—"

"Knows? Knows what?"

Draco sighed, "I might as well tell you, you can't breath a word of this though, especially to your sister."

"What does it matter if Ginny—"

"Nevermind why it matters. I just don't want everyone knowing all my secrets, that's all."

"Fine. What is it, we're running out of time."

"For a while, during the war, _Lucius_" he said the name with pure hate, "had my mother under a bonding spell. Even when I was growing up, and I saw, well let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"That's great Draco!"

"Well I didn't expect you to feel sorry for me but isn't that a bit much?"

"I didn't mean like that. Now you have an excuse. You go tell Nott that because of well—that—you don't condone bonding spells on anyone, tell him you'll deal with 'Mione, and bring her home."

"He won't believe that so easily. I'll have to put on a show."

"Yeah, act like you hate her, whatever; just get her back here without the spell."

"You don't get it do you? I have experience in this field. There are spells.."

"What do you mean?"

"They look like they cause tons of pain, but they don't. I'm going to have to…they won't let me take her…unless they see a bit…I swear, there so sadistic, it's crazy."

"Then you have to do it."

"You'll explain to Hermione that I had to?"

"Since when do you care what she thinks?"

"I don't."

"Yeah right. You do. Big bad Malfoy is starting to care."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Do you think she can endure one more night? I'm meeting with Nott tomorrow morning, I'll tell him to bring her to our meeting with the Minister tomorrow night, and I'll do my 'demonstration' then."

"By 'meeting with the Minister' you mean 'Death Eater convention'?"

"Basically."

"Well I wish we could move sooner, but it does raise the least suspicion."

"Alright then, do we tell anyone else?"

"I hate to say it, but Ginny would insist on telling Hermione, and the twins probably would too."

"She'd hate us if they did; forbid us from freeing her, which is ridiculous."

"Finally someone agrees with me. So it's a secret?"

"Secret."

"And you'll explain after?"

"Of course."

They walked in silent agreement out of the room back down to the living room full of happy people doing happy things. Celebrating a new member to the Order. Could it even really be called an Order? Celebrating a new member to this group of people, all destined to die, thought Draco. A new member, thought Ron, to the condemned.

When Ginny asked later what Ron had discovered, he explained simply that it was a mistake. Draco had, he said, informed him it couldn't be right. They'd go back to detective work on Monday. Ginny believed them, naively perhaps, but her brother was the one person she knew she could count on and Draco was turning into someone like that as well.

Ron worried as he watched Ginny walk away. What if something happened tomorrow, when Draco tried to free Hermione? Things could easily go wrong. She could get captured by the Ministry, kept in Azkaban, tortured, killed. No, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. None of that would happen.

Draco worried as he sat in his room. What if he did something wrong? He could easily reveal himself and be killed, he could get Hermione killed, tortured, locked up. No, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. None of that would happen.

Yet, despite his apparent non belief in danger, before Hermione left for work that day, Ron knocked on her door.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say something."

"Come in."

"Well maybe you're too busy on second thought."

"Ron, what the hell did you want to say I'm tired, I've got to go to work in a few minutes."

And in an act that Ron later thought was possibly the bravest he'd ever been in his life Ron decided he'd best say what he'd come to say, "Hermione Granger I think I'm in love with you."

"Oh is that all? I wondered when we'd get around to that." said Hermione with a smirk and she kissed him.

The kiss was quick and Hermione soon muttered she had to go off to work. However, they both knew that what had been a long time coming had finally happened. They were finally going to have a relationship though guilt racked Ron's mind. He was keeping a secret from her, just as they started something bigger. But, he reasoned, it was for her own good. That, also was why he'd told her that, said it straight out. If something happened he wanted her to know. He'd learned a lot about goodbyes throughout the war. Always say what you need to before it's too late.

And before Ginny went to bed, Draco knocked on her door.

"Hi." He said simply.

"Hey Draco." Said Ginny with a smile, "What's up?"

"I just wanted you to know, well I don't hate you."

"Gee that's a nice thing to say to someone."

"Alright, I kind of maybe sort of…"

"Like me?" Ginny sighed, "I know Draco, I've known for awhile, maybe we've always had some chemistry I mean I did eat because of you all that long time ago. But, you know I'm not ready for that. As much as I wish I was, I'm just not over Harry."

Draco nodded, "I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Is something going on?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why else would you tell me this, when you knew I wouldn't be able to say what you wanted to hear?"

"I can't tell you about it."

And, in what Draco later thought was the most surprising thing he ever heard come out of Ginny Weasley's mouth, she said simply, "Alright."

Guilt raced through Draco's mind. The one person he cared about who might someday, once she'd worked through some things (stupid Potter still fighting him in his death) like him back, and here he was keeping a secret. But, he reasoned it was for her own good, she'd tell Hermione, or want to help and get herself killed. So, he headed back to his room, as did Ron in another hallway of the house. They'd learned a lot about goodbyes throughout the war. Always say what you need to before it's too late. Ron pushed away thoughts of Charlie, and Draco thoughts of his mother, and they fell into a fitful sleep. Undisturbed by the chaotic world of darkness.


	13. Keeping Promises

**A/N: **The plan goes...interestingly.

Chapter 12- Keeping Promises

The morning dawned to a slight drizzle and the Ron and Draco hoped it wasn't a bad omen. Ron kissed Hermione that morning to catcalls from the twins, and after a commune breakfast Draco snuck out, unnoticed by all but Ron and Ginny. The rest were enjoying their Saturday, without fear of anything going wrong. Fred and George played a rousing game of Exploding Snap. Hermione read by the fire. Innocent, to a point of fault, thought Ron, yet he would not, could not, reveal anything.

An uncomfortable hour later, Ginny pulled Ron to the side.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Draco gone? What's he going to do that might go wrong?"

"Gosh Gin, he's gone to his usual Death Eater thing I except, what's got you're wand in a knot?"

"I _know _something's going on Ron, he admitted as much to me yesterday and I know you know because you keep glancing at the doorway like you're worried Voldemort's going to come through."

"Nothing's going on."

Ginny stared at him.

Ron stared back.

Ginny continued to stare.

"Ok, ok, gosh when'd you get to be so much like Mum? If I tell you you can't tell anyone, especially not Hermione."

"Alright."

"Are you sure Ginny because maybe you don't want to know."

"I want to know."

"Nott's the one bonding 'Mione. Draco's gone to get him to bring her to the Death Eater meeting tonight so he can make a show of torturing her and then bring her back here free of the spell." He saw the shocked look on Ginny's face, "He won't really torture her, honestly Gin do you think I'm a physco?"

"Why can't she know then?"

"It's dangerous for Draco to do this. She'd know that. She'd put his safety above hers. Make us ditch the plan. Keep her bonded."

"True. Oh Merlin, I shouldn't have asked. I'm going to be jumpy all day now."

"Told you so."

Everyone else went off to some room or other but the two siblings sat side by side by the door until Draco came in. He nodded slightly at Ron, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"I told Ginny, she won't tell." He said quickly.

"Gosh, do you Weasleys share everything?"

"Hey, she stared me down I couldn't help it!"

"The boy who fought Voldemort several times can't take his sister's stare."

"Hey I'm right here you know." Put in Ginny, "And I _won't _tell you have my promise. But you'll make sure Hermione's alright, won't you?"

"She'll be fine." Said Draco, with more assurance then he felt.

As the sun drew to a set outside the window Hermione, as per normal left for her job. Draco left soon after, to various questions from the remaining ignorant members of the Order. He told the truth- he was going to a meeting of the Death Eaters. That sounded so crass, now that he was part of something so totally opposite. Yet, it was true. He made his way into a bright room of the ministry. Several Death Eaters were already there but not Nott. A twinge of worry perked up in Draco's throat.

Then there he was dragging a confused and frightened looking Granger. He still called her Granger in his head, and it was good, he thought to himself, because he couldn't slip up and say Hermione at a moment like this. Soon The Dark Lord came into their midst and the whole room felt colder. How it always felt when The Dark Lord was around, Draco admitted.

"Who do we have here?" the Dark Lord's voice was slinky and smooth coming up at you in surprise.

"Granger, my lord." Draco put in, "Nott had her under a Bonding Spell and you know how I condone bonding spells for…errr.. personal reasons. I thought I'd take her home and _deal with her _myself. After I've broken her a bit of course."

It was something he'd said before, but it never got less nerve-wracking. He pushed thoughts of Lucius and his mother to the front of his mind, hid the one's of Hermione and the Order. He told himself there was nothing to worry about, but there was. What if he said…

"No." slinked Voldemort's voice again and Draco gasped. What was he going to do? They shouldn't have done anything, they should have left Hermione with Nott she'd have been safer. And then, "I want to use her to boost Muggle relations."

"Relations, sir?" asked Draco, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"Several _activists and members of the press_" he said this with disdain, "are upset with the way we're treating Muggles and Muggleborns. This girl, I recall, is Muggleborn. Therefore we'll be charitable to her. Nott, you're obviously fond of the girl, would you like to marry her? It would give us much popularity with the _rabble._"

"Brilliant my Lord" muttered several of the men around him.

Draco cursed in his head. Marry? They couldn't. Nott would surely be incredibly cruel to the girl, not to mention he'd rather unwillingly become friends with Ronald Weasley and when he thought of how heartbroken, that man would be. Damn it all. He was going soft. He couldn't be going soft. He had to.

"May I make a suggestion?" he offered.

"What?" snapped the Dark Lord.

"The girl obviously loves Nott. She's practically drooling over him, and she's been bonded to him for ages. Do you really want to make her happy? I suggest Ronald Weasley."

"Who?"

"Weasley, Potter's friend from the war, we've got him in Publicity and he's dedicated to us now. Him and Granger used to be friends, but he hates her now, something about choice of career. And Granger thinks he's just a traitor as many of the rabble do. Hates him too. Plus he's quite poor, I hear. Do you really want to make a plain Muggleborn girl happy, by giving her a rich husband? This'll still look good, but will really make everyone involved miserable."

He closed his eyes and prayed it was work but was jolted back to reality by a scream.

"Don't listen to him, let me marry my Notty, not that awful Weasley boy! I hate him! I can't live with him! You can't make me!"

Draco smiled inwardly. Granger had always had been smart.

The Dark Lord smiled outwardly, "You have always been smart Draco. You can handle it then? Next Sunday I want a ceremony. I want to see it, all the press will be there. Got it?"

"Yes Master."

"Take her now then. Snape will catch you up on what else goes on today. Oh and Crucio."

Draco cringed as Hermione howled in pain. Rationally as he pulled her out of the room he knew one Crucio curse wouldn't hurt her. Everyone back at the house had experienced it at one time or another. But irrationally he felt immensely guilty. He'd promised them, he'd promised them she wouldn't get hurt.

They got out the Ministry and he pulled her into an Alley, making sure no one was following them. She was crying. He held her.

"I'm so sorry Granger." he whispered, "We didn't mean it to go like that? Meant to just take you home."

"We?" she muttered, "And I know. It could've gone much worse."

"Me and Ron planned it out, to get you away from Nott."

"What we're you thinking? Do you know how badly that could have gone for all of you? You could have been discovered?"

"It would have been worth it, no one should be treated like Nott was treating you."

"It would not—" Hermione sighed, "Will you tell Ron, what's happened?"

"Concerning him you mean? C'mon he'll be happy about that, he loves you."

"Yes but well, we're being forced into it. That's never the best situation. It was rather clever of you though. You must be rather good at Occulmency."

"Let's put it this way, I could teach Potter a thing or two."

"Yeah well Harry was horrible at Occumencly so that's not saying much."

Draco let out a choking laugh, "C'mon let's go back to the house. You go straight up to bed. I'll explain things."

So, Hermione calmed herself and walked straight through the orange rugs without a word to anyone. Anyone, being Ginny and Ron, the only ones who were still up waiting to see what had gone on.

"Go up and check on her Ginny, will you?" said Draco coming in, "I need to talk to Ron."

"I told you I know what's going on and I want to know what's happened." Said Ginny irritably.

"She'll tell you what's happened. I need to talk to Ron."

"Fine." Ginny stomped off.

"What happened?" Ron looked frantic.

"Calm down. She's fine now. That's all that matters."

"Was she tortured?"

"One Crucio, me and you both know much worse could have happened."

Ron grimaced, "If so, why are you here?"

"Things didn't work out exactly as planned, Voldemort wants to use her."

"What?"

"Use her, to make it look like the government's being _charitable _to Muggleborns."

"Like they'd ever do that."

"Apparently he thought the best way to twist the news would be to make her marry a government official, make it look like his government is nice to Muggleborns not at all racist, you know."

"Exactly the opposite of what they are. I'm freaking out here Draco, stop dragging it out. Who's she marrying?"

"You."

"What the hell?"

"You should be happy Weasley. I managed to convince him you two hated each other so it was best, and Merlin it was difficult. She could be marrying Nott and Merlin knows how he'd treat her. So you are going to be happy about this and you are going to go upstairs and tell her you love her and maybe this is a little soon but it's ok."

"Who are you now Dr. Zabini?"

"Who the hell is Dr. Zabini?"

"Haven't you seen your friend Zabini's new show on the tele? He gives advice on romance and stuff. Rather sickening really, being that he's a Death Eater. Hermione said it's based on a old Muggle show, honestly the way they steal from Muggles while saying they hate them."

"Zabini is not the point right now. Hermione's worried you'll leave her or something, which is obviously ridiculous, so just get going."

"Fine. What about the rest of the lot? They'll need to know what's happened as well."

"We'll tell them at breakfast. I'm off to bed."

The two men climbed the stairs Draco to his room, Ron to Hermione's. He gently asked Ginny if he could talk to her himself and whispered that he loved her and he wasn't going to leave her. Then he held her as she cried for the situation they were all in, until she fell asleep. He cursed Draco for being right. Damn, that man was so cocky.


	14. Shadows of the Past

**A/N: **Someone from the past pays a visit. One of my weirdest ideas I suppose.

* * *

Chapter 13- Shadows of The Past

The next morning dawned bright and early, as Sundays do. As they sat around the table for breakfast Ron and Draco softly explained what had gone on yesterday. From the discovery that Nott was the culprit to their plan to free Hermione, to the upcoming marriage. They'd understand, wouldn't they?

"What the hell?" yelled Fred.

Apparently they wouldn't understand.

"I thought we were an Order. Is it just the four of you now?"

"No….Fred, that's really not…"

"It is how it is! Just like before you, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. Only now it's Malfoy instead of Harry."

"Draco has not replaced Harry!" Ginny's voice was sharp.

"Really? Suddenly he's Ron's best friend, Hermione's comforter, you're boyfriend. He's replaced Harry."

"He is _not _my boyfriend."

"It's just a matter of time."

"Shut up Fred."

"You've all forgotten about Harry."

"Fred you really shouldn't" from Ron.

"He trusted you and you've forgotten about him."

"_Shut up Fred!" _Ginny yelled and ran out the room. Fred stormed out as well.

"He didn't mean it." Put in George, "He was just a bit miffed at being left out."

"I know." Said Ron, "But he doesn't understand what he's done. Ginny has so many issues with that stuff and Harry. You all don't know how crazy she got last year."

He got up to go check on Ginny.

Two hours later the entire Order crowded around Ginny's bed. She wasn't talking, simply staring at the ceiling. She didn't respond to anything they said.

"Did I really do that?" asked Fred, sounding afraid of himself.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Fred, I've sent her into it more then once. I had hoped she'd gotten past all that stuff being here."

"She'll never get past all that stuff." said Draco bitterly.

So the days passed. It was Wednesday. Wednesday's child is full of woe. Ginny sill wouldn't talk to anyone. Hermione tried desperately to plan a wedding as well as possible. The Dark Lord wanted it to be a society event, and Draco was giving her some of the choices. She wished her best friend was there to help her make them. Ginny was always better at those fashion decisions.

Then as Wednesday dawned to a close, the doorbell rang. She opened the door and screamed. There standing before her was Harry Potter. No, it was the ghost of Harry Potter. Within minutes everyone but Ginny had surrounded her and was gasping as well.

"Never thought you'd choose to be a ghost mate." said Ron finally.

"I didn't." said Harry, "This is only temporary, I've got to finish up some things."

Draco cursed. He was here for Ginny. He saw it. Harry was going to get Ginny to move on and then where would he be. He'd have a relationship with Ginny, because of Potter. Could he even take that?

"I'm going to talk to Ginny. I need to talk to each of you for a bit. Then all of you together. I only have a few hours." He said this as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "And I am Harry, but not as you knew him. Feelings fade as you go to the other side. Passion fades."

He went off towards Ginny's room.

They looked at eachother flabbergasted. As the night passed, no one got any less flabbergasted as he gave word after word.

"You have to move on Ginny, I loved you but I'm dead. Draco cares about you, you care about him, and he needs someone to watch over him. Remember what happened to him in our sixth year, he's not beyond falling to the dark side."

"I know you hate me, but Ginny loves you and you have to accept that or you'll become a darker person then you ever want to be."

"I know you're worried about what I'd think of what you did. You're still the smartest witch I know. You did what you had to. Stop feeling guilty. And congratulations. I know you and Ron'll be happy, you always were dancing around each other."

"Don't kill Draco. Ginny loves him. And be sure to tell Hermione you love her, don't get in a fight and then never let her know how much you really care."

"Watch out for your siblings. They've been through a lot. Oh and tried one of those Daydream Charms while I was here, figured I'd have one last high, that's why you're missing one. What? Yes, ghosts can use them."

"Hold on there Luna, don't tell them what you can bear to keep secret. You've been so strong, you can do it."

"Stop with the sarcasm mate, it's annoying. No that is not what I came here to tell you. Tell her you love her. Yeah, that's who I mean. No nothing else. You really are just as bad as ever. Yes I know she's married. She hates him. Whatever, I'm just here to tell you what you should do. Yes, _should_. Good luck."

"You've been really strong there Susan. You know you don't have to act anymore. You could hide out here, I've seen how hard it's been for you balancing the Order and you're husband, you haven't told them. Yes, they do care. They don't mean to leave you out. They do care. Zach cares."

"To kill Voldemort won't solve any problems. Another Death Eater will just take over. You're going to have to rebel, take over the government. To do that is going to take more than just you guys. I leave you with that, figure out how to build an army, that's what you'll need. Oh and find Lupin, he's somewhere in the forest, a simple Locator Spell should do it. Well I must go now. I'll be seeing you" and he faded out, as if he had never been there. Susan gasped and Ginny cried and Ron put his head in his hands. Fred and George laughed and said how good it was to see him.

Finally Hermione took control of the situation. It was Thursday. Thursday's child has far to go. "Alright then. Draco, Ginny, go upstairs, work things out. We all know you need to. Stop gaping and go. Fred, George, can you find Lupin, I suppose he's in the woods somewhere Harry hinted he was living as wolf, so be careful. The rest of us will think about this army idea."

The twins looked at each other and went off before the room could explode, they knew it would. First of all Ginny would not easily take being sent out of the room to work through, what, some romance problems? They were twins and had always been able to talk without words.

George muttered a Locator Spell on the first map they could find and then laughed grimly when he realized it was a map of London before Voldemort had taken over, everything had changed since then, but the twins still knew there way around. Besides it put Remus smack in the middle of a forest on the outskirts of London, which meant that Hermione had been right, he was living as a wolf. But then again, wasn't Hermione always right?

"So how do you propose we get there twin of mine?" asked Fred.

"I don't know, honestly Fred, can you never be serious, we just saw someone who's dead!"

"And? He seemed rather jolly to me, stealing our Daydream Charm…that dog!"

"Let's just find Remus." Said George, but a trace of a smile had made it's way onto his face.

There wasn't a Floo in the middle of the forest. The two had only been to that particular forest once, as kids to hike some ratty trail or something with their father. Still, they decide to attempt Apparation and find Remus from there. They landed on a large mossy area, where they'd had a lot of fun swinging on vines the last time they'd been there imitating a Muggle movie their Dad had shown them.

"Now to find Remus." Said George.

Suddenly they heard a rather large growl.

"It's a lion, it's a wolf, nope I think we've found him." Said Fred with a laugh.

"Like I said, funny to a fault twin of mine, you do realize we're about to get killed, why didn't Hermione mention it was a full moon?"

"Cause we're wizards, duh." Said Fred with a laugh, and as the werewolf bounded towards them he pulled out his wand muttering, "Stupefy. Now was that hard? Let's get him back. I always knew I was the funny one _and _the smart one."

"Bugger off."

When they arrived back the girls all crowded around Remus, making sure it was him and that he had no obvious scars or injuries. Hermione whispered that they'd come up with a plan for an army, and they'd explain later, but it didn't matter yet anyway, they couldn't start till after the wedding. Draco and Ginny were not so subtlety holding hands, and Fred winked at them. Ginny blushed, but Draco just raised an eyebrow as if to say. "Yeah, what of it?"

Hermione informed them that Remus should turn back into a man in a few hours and they should keep Stupefying him until then. She was right, as always.

"Where am I?" he asked curiously, as he woke up. There was bitterness in his voice, as if he was expecting the worst. He caught sight of Hermione.

"Hermione…Granger…is that really you? And Fred Weasley? What are you all doing here?"

They explained about the Order and what they were doing.

"Are you crazy?" was Remus's response, "You'll get yourselves killed. You're only children!"

"Not anymore Remus." said Hermione gently, "We know you've been living as a wolf, was it to forget about them all?"

Fred had no clue who she was talking about, but Remus nodded.

"Would they really want you to live like that Remus" Fred wondered at her bravery to call him Remus. Honestly, he was calling the man Professor Lupin and nothing else, "They died fighting for a cause, and we want to see there fight through."

"But how? You'd need an army."

"We'll have one."


	15. An Army

**A/N: **A lot of credit goes to V for Vendetta.

Chapter 14- An Army

Hermione explained the details of her plan the next day. They'd start on Monday after the wedding. They'd put out an advertisement of recruitment. It would give only a phone number (wizards had adapted phones from Muggles as well). She'd figured out a way to do an Unbreakable Loyalty Vow over the phone. Only those who completed the vow would get the location of a secret Portkey. They'd expand the house and train there army. She estimated they'd need an army of a few hundred, Voldemort had his own army plus there was his Government to battle. When they had enough people they'd storm the building and take over the government. Simple, bloody, dangerous, but the best they had. They couldn't very well storm the building themselves.

The child born on the Sabbath day, is fair and wise and good and gay. Ron and Hermione felt all those things when they awoke on Sunday morning. Yes, they were being forced to be married. However, they were in love and this was still a happy moment. If something happened in the war, they'd confirmed their love, maybe it was all for the best.

Through the ceremony, they tried to act as if they were only acting at liking eachother, but it was difficult. Ginny walked next to Hermione as her maid of honor and Draco was Ron's best man. This was the ultimate insult by The Dark Lord to both halves of the couple as he assumed they still hated their enemy from school. In fact, it was rather the opposite, but Ron did cringe when he realized if not for being dead, Harry would be standing there. Was Draco really replacing Harry in their lives?

"You may kiss the bride." the old man said and joy blossomed in their hearts. A wedding is always a happy occasion, despite the circumstances. After answering reporters questions and making nice to the diplomats invited, they went home and pulled out a glass of wine and had a real party, with those they actually cared about. It was a warm moment, one of few in a cold time. Ron and Hermione kissing, made their way upstairs. All knew it couldn't last long. Tomorrow they started hard-core recruiting.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"And I'm Ron Weasley."

"We're part of the Golden Trio who fought our current dictactor with Harry Potter before his death."

"Yes we say dictator, because that's what he is."

"I am a Muggleborn and was highly regarded as the smartest witch of my age. Voldemort treats Muggleborns and Muggles, even Halfbloods as less, no better than animals."

"All while being a Halfblood himself."

"He also tortures and kills enemies, even those who are innocent of any crimes."

"He's sadistic and evil, he only cares about the rich and his friends."

"It's time for a change."

"If you want to help call 555-4351."

Fred grinned, "It looks great." They'd just finished watching their recruitment ad on the television. Ron had snuck it into a station and once they charmed in their commercials for the month he knew they didn't change them. Hopefully they wouldn't have a _way _to change them.

"You know you won't be able to leave this house from now on?" said Remus, "They'll have Ministry Aurors on the look out."

"Someone'll need to train the army anyway." Said Ron, "We'll be fine."

"Unless that is," said Remus, grimly, "No one calls."

"They'll call." Said Hermione with certainty.

Call they did. One by one they made their Vows and came to be trained. Some wore fancy suitcoats of dragonskin, others torn clothes several sizes too small. Some were older than Remus, other's younger than Ginny. Some chatted and asked questions, others simply stared. They all had one thing in common. They were there to help. They all believed in a cause. They were ready to fight.

They set up a system. The Weasleys trained defensively, Draco and Hermione worked on Occlumency, and Hermione worked on Animagus's with a chosen few. Zacharias taught Potions, apparently it was a hidden hobby, though he had some help from Draco and Susan, who had planned to be a Healer before she married, taught Healing Spells and Potions.

Ginny, Zacharias, Fred, and George still worked while they trained. Susan left Ed. She'd come home crying the next day muttering something about Harry's ghost. Zach had comforted her, but they weren't dating. Dating was hard in times like these, though there were four in the house who still tried to accomplish it. Fred and George laughed at their constant spats, but it was clear they loved eachother.

One day Ginny came home with an infant in her arms.

"It's Charlie's kid." She said simply.

It was a mark of the times that no one did more then gasp.

"What's his name then?" said Fred.

"What else? Charlie." Said Ginny with a laugh, "Charlie Arthur."

Before long Christmastime came to condemned building. Christmas in a house where everyday was a new adventure, where everyday they could be killed for betrayal to government, for planning a rebellion. A holiday so filled with joy as Christmas was a concept foreign to them all.

Hermione set up a party for their whole army, most of whom were quite happy to stay there for the occasion. A large buffet was set up, in a ballroom, with space for dancing and dining. She was quite proud of it in all, she'd warmed up to party planning since her wedding. Of course, Ginny had helped. If you asked Ginny, she'd say she did most of it. Honestly, Hermione had wanted a red rug with purple walls, pretty by themselves, but can you say…clash.

They sat on Christmas Eve discussing the last details of the party.

"So Marissa will sit next to Joshua?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah we want someone from each section of the battle on each table so they all get to know each other." Quipped Ginny, "Those good at defense always train together, those good at healing train together and so on, they never get to see each other. Oh and be sure to sit family together."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What? That you might be pregnant?"

"Ginny!"

"That's it, isn't it?"

"Yes but…how did…"

"You've been out of sorts for days now, you and Ron…it's the logical conclusion, the Weasleys have a lot of babies."

Hermione laughed, and laughed, until it finally became apparent she was actually crying.

"What's wrong? A baby's great, you love Hope!"

"Yes, but I had to have Hope. I'm having this baby because well, we weren't careful enough. Look at the world around us, Gin. Is this really the kind of world to bring a baby into?"

"May be or may not be, but it's done Hermione and Ron'll be so happy. How far along are you then?"

"We starting dating late September, so I'm guessing 2 months, this baby's probably from November, besides this book I'm been reading says the symptoms I'm having usually come in first three months of a witches pregnancy."

"So the baby will be due end of March."

"Yeah I still can't get over that. Five month pregnancies."

"It's always been that way with witches. Our power makes the baby grow faster. You'll also get less weak then a pregnant Muggle would, so you'll probably still be able to train up until mid-March."

"That's so foreign to me. I'll have to read up on it, get me some books from the library will you?"

"Sure, 'Mione, now go tell my brother."

Five minutes later a loud cry could be heard from the other room. Ginny laughed. It was, she could tell, a cry of joy. Ron was so funny though, everyone would think Voldemort had come or something. She hoped they could keep the peace until the baby was born, they'd hoped not to wait that long. In fact, before the pregnancy, Hermione had had a tentative attack date set of March 4th. Knowing Hermione she'd be stubborn enough to want to keep it. She just hoped it didn't turn out for the worst.

It was a White Christmas and the party went well. They trained their soldiers hard and everyone was happy to have a break. There was quite a copious amount of alcohol and lots of merry making. As the night got darker two red heads convened near the bar.

"Can you believe it's only been four months since we were living by ourselves?" said Ginny with a laugh.

"I know right? Life seems so different now. That day we went to see the twins I figured we'd just see them once a month maybe, that they'd kill me…never this…" Ron grinned,

"Remember when we started, we thought we were all going to get killed by Voldemort?"

"Yeah, we had that fight and Hermione yelled at us, we're so bad."

Ginny paused, "Do you still think that's going to happen?"

"It might."

And as the crowd around them danced gaily, and canaries popped out in several places, products of Fred and George's sweets, the two siblings stood. Silently they contemplated what had happened in the past few months and what would happen in the future. They'd learned a lot about uncertainty in the last few months.


	16. An End

**A/N: **Here's the end. Again I uploaded so it wouldn't be sitting there unfinished, I know this end is rushed, I'm sorry. Maybe I'm upload missing moments/ epilogue if interest is shown. Reviews are love.

* * *

Chapter 15- An End 

The day's past, December turned to January and January to early February.

"So," said Hermione as they met one day, "Everyone should be making final preparations, as you know it all comes to a head March 4th."

"March 4th?" asked someone from the back incredously.

"Yes, why not?"

"That was before you got pregnant Miss Granger, and I think we need you for the battle, you need to help me with my Animagus form, I can't do it without your coaxing."

"Well first of all that'll be fixed by March 4th Marissa. Second of all I _will _be at the battle. Wizarding babies are strong, I won't need to be on bed rest till the end of the month."

Ron, standing in a corner, sighed. He'd been trying to convince her since Christmas to move the battle or stay out, but she wouldn't. He knew it was fruitless to try. He also knew, however, that despite their best efforts Voldemort's force was going to match if not outmatch there's. This was not going to be an easy battle. People were going to die. If something happened, he'd never forgive himself. He shook his head, she was talking again.

"_Maskus Potturus." _Hermione pointed her wand at herself, and standing before the crowd was Harry Potter himself, "_Unmaskus. _When we go into battle we are using that spell and we're not making a secret of it either. Fred, George you are going to sell the spell at your store as a sort of gag, children's play, 'Be Harry Potter', that kind of thing."

"And what is this supposed to accomplish?" said Zach, annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious?" Draco put in, "Everywhere they look they see the enemy- major paranoia plus on their part. Plus if they accidentally kill a kid or two, public opinion sways even further towards us."

"Draco!" said Ginny, "They won't kill any kids, don't worry."

They did though, as time went on. Hermione felt guilty; indirectly they'd caused the death of these children. She knew however that they needed it. Nearly everyone in London now had a relative or friend either working for the Order, or who'd been arrested because of a spell. They were rooting for the Order, and they needed all the help they could get.

The days slowly wound to March 4th. It was time.

"I love you." whispered Ron to Hermione, "Be careful, I'll be watching out."

"I love you too, but I don't need you're help I'll be fine."

They were four blocks away now.

"I love you." Whispered Draco to Ginny, "Don't get yourself killed."

"Oh, such compassion."

"Damn, right."

"Love you too, you prat."

They were two blocks away now.

"Susan?"

"Yeah?"

He kissed her.

They were one block away.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Are these shameless PDA's sickening you too?"

"Doubtless."

They were there.

"Stupefy!" shouted someone.

Voldemort was ready and the battle began.

"Impedimenta."

"Crucio."

"Avada Kedevra."

Ginny cringed. Who had died? Where had Ron gotten to? Hermione, Draco, Fred? She'd hoped to watch out for them. She frantically dodged spells. She could only pray they were doing as well. If staying alive could be called doing well.

Then there he was, in the middle of it. Voldemort. There around him was Hermione, Draco, Ron, Fred, George, Susan, Zach, Remus. They'd all worn red bandanas to recognize each and they'd all made it here. They knew what they had to do. It was part of the plan. Ron wasn't a chess champion for nothing, he was good at strategy. They glanced at each other counted to three and…

"Adava Kedevra."

Down went Voldemort. Dumbledore had been right. Love was the power the Dark Lord knew not. With the love all the people standing here had had for Harry Potter they'd managed to do what he could not, kill the Dark Lord. They knew though that this was not the end. Death Eaters and supporters all eager and willing to take his place surrounded them and they plunged back into the battle.

Hours later Ginny found no one was throwing spells at her. It was over. It was hard to believe but it was finally over. She muttered a spell and people's faces began to turn to normal. There was Ron, walking towards her. She embraced him.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Haven't seen them yet."

Then Ginny cried out. On the ground she saw two red bandanas.

"I'm sure their fine." said Ron, "They have to be fine. They have to be."

The first one they found was Remus. It was probably kinder for him, thought Ron feeling guilty even as he thought it. All those he'd loved were dead, and he knew Remus had sometimes wish he'd died with them. Now he was with Sirius, James, and Lily. Not that it made it any better. He hugged his former Professor, setting him away from trampling feet.

The second one they found was Draco. Ginny collapsed against him. Ron hugged her. It was cruel irony. Draco, the enemy of all, bitter, sarcastic, had finally found love. More importantly, he'd finally found something to fight for. When he had he'd died. Ginny whispered in his ear that she was pregnant. Ron wanted to laugh at the irony, but hugged his sister and whispered they'd work it out.

The last one they found was Hermione. Ron didn't cry. He'd felt it. They'd been that connected. Yet, he didn't believe it either. They were supposed to be together forever. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"Take her to St. Mungo's quick."

"She's dead Gin." Said Ron flatly.

"They may be able to still save the baby."

St. Mungos was crowded, as he frantically explained to the Healer why they were there.

"How far a long?"

"Four and a half months."

"Then there's a very good change sir." Said the Healer with a smile.

A very good chance of what? That he'd be a single father and his sister a single mother, with two kids who weren't there's to also take care of- wait four counting Charlie and Hope. Who would watch over the world? Would it be any better then it had been in Voldemort's rule.

"Well I guess it's back to just us again." Said Ginny, as if reading his thoughts.

"Nah you've got us." It was the twins. They embraced their siblings, "You lot ok?"

"Physically." said Ginny.

Zach and Susan soon joined them. Ron and Ginny couldn't help feeling jealous. They would have the life they wanted. They hadn't been scarred by this at all—their friends had died, not their lovers.

Somehow they were alone again awhile later and then the Healer came up with a small baby boy.

"He's yours, sir."

Ron beamed.

"What're you gonna name him?" asked Ginny.

Ron grinned at her, "Benjamin. Benjamin Draco Weasley."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Well this baby is going to be named Something Hermione Weasley."

"Something? Charming name, that."

"I just haven't thought of a name yet. That's all. I have a good two-three months yet. Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"What're we gonna do?"

Ron hugged her. "Well we'll work in the Government, the kids are only babies and their gonna need all the help they can get in the government, we can work and take care of them. 'Cept for Charlie with his bloody terrible twoness. Then we'll find a house somewhere, and raise these kids, just the two of us, like before all this, we'll be fine."

Ginny was crying, "How?"

Ron grinned, "With a lot of work, and a little bit of hope. They'd want it that way."

Later Zacharias Smith became Head of the government. He worked the city towards peace and eventually it got there. Fred and George finally got out of their destructive habits and found some nice girls. Ron became an official in the Ministry, strategizing mostly, Ginny became a Healer. They would fall in love again. But this is not the story of that. . This is the story of Ronald, Ginevra, Frederick, and George Weasley, of Hermione Granger, and of Luna Lovegood. This is the story of Zacahrais Smith, Remus Lupin, Susan Bones, Severus Snape, and Draco Malfoy. This is the story of happiness and grief, of admiration and anger, of hope and despair. This is the story of what came to be called "The War of the Condemned."


End file.
